Red Lantern
by JenJen-chan
Summary: The Red Emerald was a lendgendary gem with the power to create galaxies and destroy the cosmos. Who would have known this power rested within the Watchtower? Ch 5: Decision of a Lifetime
1. Ch 1: And So It Began

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League. I own nothing but this plot and Benjamina. I'm not making any money off of this and currently I have… ::empties her pockets:: thirty-seven cents and a lollipop. Yum… ::sticks the pop in her mouth:: So it's really not worth dragging me to court. Please don't sue me!!

****

Notes: I donno where this idea came from, but I've just had it for a while. ::shrugs:: I've never seen it done before, so I thought Aw heck, why not? Please review if you want me to continue!! 

****

Warning: This part of the fic is kind of dark; not as dark as some other REALLY dark things out there, but still dark none the less. Take note that this sequence _has _to happen for the rest of the story to take place. I don't actually get into blood and gore, but it is there. 

Red Lantern

Chapter One: And So It Began…

Flash was running… running… running… 

Maybe if I run fast enough, he'll still be there, Flash thought as the late October scenery whipped around him. Yes, he'll be there. He has to be there; there's no way that GL would leave him behind like this. 

Over the horizon, Flash's destination came into view—Wayne Manor. Putting in that extra surge of speed, he ran faster than he ever thought he could muster. Within a blink of an eye, he literally busted through the mansion's beautiful oak doors and nearly ran over Bruce's butler, Alfred. The old man didn't seem annoyed that Flash had broken down the mansion door and nearly ran him over, or even question why he was there in the first place; he just picked himself up and said politely, "Master Wally." 

"Where's GL? The others?" Flash blurted out, eyes darting around and rocking on the balls of his feet. He just _had_ to be there, there's no way anything could have happened to GL! 

Alfred looked at Flash's frantic state gently not at all happy about the information that must be delivered to the young man. The way Flash was acting now, Alfred got a sense it would hit Flash just as hard as it hit the little girl upstairs in a guest room who was last wailing into a pillow when he left her to let J'onn in. He regained his composure, face returning to its calm state, but his eyes were depressed. 

"Master Bruce will explain everything; he's in the Batcave with Master J'onn who just arrived also. Allow me to take you to them," Alfred said calmly, leading Flash down a secret passage and into the dark Batcave. 

Flash eyed the Batcave warily. Knowing Batman, it was probably rigged with all sorts of booby traps if one just stepped in the wrong spot or touched the wrong thing. But Flash didn't have time to worry about that now, his best friend was the top thing on his mind. Frantically, he scanned the underground base looking for some sign of his dearest military buddy. 

All he found was J'onn and Batman. 

Batman sat in the revolving chair in front of his computer reading something on the screen next to an image of a weird looking eye, though his eyes weren't moving. J'onn sat at his right, slumped over, his elbows resting on his lap and his face buried in his hands. Neither of them said anything to acknowledge that Flash or Alfred had entered the room. Neither even moved to see who had entered the Dark Knight's lair. Both just sat. 

Frozen. 

Silent. 

"Master Bruce," Alfred spoke into the empty silence. "Master Wally is here." 

"Fine," Batman grumbled, motioning to the empty chair at his left intended for Flash. He still didn't let his eyes wander from their locked, empty gaze at the screen. 

"Then unless you need me, I'll be tending to the child. I'll attempt to calm her down but…" He let out an almost inaudible sigh. "You know what she's going through, the poor thing." 

Child? Flash's mind couldn't figure out what Alfred was talking about. Bruce didn't have a child! …At least, not to his knowledge. Sure, Superman—or rather, Clark Kent had two children, but they were both boys. Green Lantern was the one with a daughter… but she'd be with her parents. …Wouldn't she? 

Batman let his emotionless glare at the screen down for a moment, and one could almost swear there was a look of sadness and—maybe even—empathy in his cold blue eyes, but within a second they were blank and empty again. 

"Fine. Whatever she needs, you may give to her." 

Alfred smiled sadly. "I shall, Master Bruce, but I doubt I can give her what she needs most right now." 

With that, Alfred turned and exited the Batcave, leaving Flash with Batman—still staring at the screen in front of him—and J'onn who still hadn't even made the slightest motion that recognized that Flash had entered. He hadn't moved at all, minus his shoulders shaking. 

"Batman, what was Alfred talking about? Where's GL and Shy and the others?" Flash asked, his voice growing more and more frantic as each word was uttered. In different circumstances, he probably would have made a crack about "Batman's child," but his mind was far too preoccupied with the matter at hand to make light about _anything_ in this situation. 

For the first time since Flash arrived, Batman slowly turned his chair to face the speedster. The Bat's eyes were colder than normally—which really was something considering who he is—yet they looked tired too. This somewhat confused Flash. No, greatly confused him. Batman never liked to show any weakness, even if it was just a tired look in his eyes. 

Batman waved his hand towards the empty chair on his left. 

"Sit down, Flash." 

"Not until you tell me where the others are! _Where is everybody?_" 

Batman glared at Flash half-heartedly before dropping it completely and raising his hand to massage between his temples. He was at a loss for words. Is it possible Flash could be so thick as not to guess where their comrades were? And if so, how was he, Batman, going to tell him without completely destroying the fastest man alive in the process? 

Flash stared at Batman furiously, mulling over the idea of strangling the Dark Knight for not telling him what was going on. But something happened to draw him away from his death plans for Batman. 

J'onn looked up at Flash, glistening tears streaming from his orange eyes. Flash opened his mouth to say something, but no recognizable words escaped. J'onn's trembling was obvious now as he stared up helplessly at Flash, tears clouding the vision of his big, orange eyes. 

"Superman… Hawkgirl… and Wonder Woman are all… dead," J'onn uttered out hoarsely. He trembled. Slowly, he returned his head to his hands, letting the sobs take over his speech again. 

Flash froze. 

This _couldn't _be happening. It just couldn't! Superman and Wonder Woman were almost invulnerable, and Hawkgirl wouldn't let anyone even _dare_ to kill her! It didn't make sense. He had just talked to them a couple of hours ago to tell them he was taking the day off unless any major emergencies happened. How could they be--? 

"What the hell is he talking about?!" Flash demanded angrily of Batman. "I just talked to Superman before lunch, he can't be dead! And neither can the others; I saw them, they were with him! And what on earth happened to GL?!" 

Without a word, Batman stood and slowly crept his hand towards the keyboard. He clicked a single key and a new window popped up on the screen. He took a step to the side so Flash would have a clearer view of the screen. 

The image was fuzzy, and it blinked out once or twice before Flash could even recognize the familiar scene. It was the empty bridge of the watchtower. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Just the same old watchtower. 

"What the--?" 

"Look closer," Batman instructed. 

Flash glanced skeptically at Batman who just glared at him in return, ordering him with his eyes to take a closer look at the screen. 

"Wait a minute, why would the bridge be empty…?" Flash mumbled. 

Slowly, he moved closer to the screen to get a better look. 

The bridge was completely empty and silent; normally with the door open there would be at least some sound of movement or other noises from the rest of the league, even just the sound of footsteps or voices talking. Sound traveled very well down the cool, metal halls, yet there was nothing. 

Flash peered closer at the screen: something just wasn't right in this picture. 

His eyes trailed over the empty room. He had to suppress a scream when he reached the door. It was jammed open by a thin wrist wearing a silver bracelet. 

"Diana!" 

Batman nodded bitterly. With a few more clicks, an image of Superman's limp body leaning against an otherwise untouched wall, with glowing green kryptonite shards all around him; it was followed by Hawkgirl lying cold and motionless on the floor, a trickle of blood seen though her left eyehole rippling down her bruised and battered face—her body in no better shape—and her mace thrown a few feet to her side. 

"Superman and Hawkgirl as well. J'onn wasn't lying when he said they were dead." 

Horrified, Flash whispered, "How could this have happened? _How?_" 

"I don't know yet. If I did, do you think I'd still be standing here talking to you?" Batman snapped. He had never once in his life felt this helpless, and if Flash was going to make him state things he didn't even want to admit to himself, then Flash was also going to be the one his frustration was taken out on. 

"And—" Flash choked, "—and John?" 

Batman shook his head. 

"His body is no where in the Watchtower—and trust me, I have cameras in ever inch of the place—and we can't trace his body or mind anywhere." 

Batman flashed the other camera's views on the screen—empty—except one. In an empty corridor maybe a second away from the one where Superman lay, on the wall, drawn in blood, was an eye; it had a diamond pupil instead of a round one, and inside the pupil was what looked like a gem, if the markings on the outside represented sparkling, that is. 

"What about J'onn?" Flash asked frantically. "Couldn't J'onn try to trace his—" 

"Does J'onn look like he's in any condition to do that to you?" Batman snapped, gesturing to the shaking Martian on his right. 

"Then, they're all…?" 

"Yes. We don't know how or why, yet, but we know that they are." 

Silence. 

"And…and the boys? And Lois? And Benja--" Flash cringed. It hurt to say his godchild's name, and now he knew what Alfred was talking about when he spoke about the little girl crying upstairs. "And the little one?" 

"Lois and the boys will be here shortly. Benjamina is upstairs," Batman responded, sitting back down, slowing rubbing his forehead to release the tension. 

Explaining what happened to Lois and telling the Kent boys their father was actually the guardian of the earth and part of an elite force of superhero's whose mission is to keep the world safe and protected—at any cost. 

Oh, this was going to be a fun day. 

It was just painful trying to explain it to one little girl, never mind an I-won't-believe-it-'til-I-see-it wife of the deceased and her two boys that had no clue what their father's actual day job was. Then, of course, Lois would relay the message to Ma and Pa Kent, who would badger him with just as many questions. Someone needed alert the Green Lantern Corps. that one of their own was missing, most likely dead. Someone would have to report to Thanagar and tell the planet one of their detectives was killed—that is if anyone can even _find_ Thanagar. Finally, someone would have to go to Themyscira, most likely be captured by Diana's Amazonian Sisters and brought in front of Hippolyta where he would have to tell the Amazonian Queen that her daughter was dead and, if they weren't planning on killing the person already, they certainly would now. Maybe even declare war on "Man's World!" And guess who would probably be the person to do all these things? 

This would have been turning out to be just one big headache if he didn't feel the pain of losing four of his closest friends as well. Batman's head throbbed, and he finally knew what it felt like every time a computer had an overload and exploded. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to explode; at least it would relieve all the damn tension threatening to drive him over the edge. 

"What will happen to her?" Flashed asked nervously. 

Batman didn't bother looking up. "What will happen to who? Lois? She'll probably explode and blame the entire thing on us, more likely me, for not having a close enough eye on the watchtower or not designing it properly or—" 

"No, Benjamina. What will happen to Benjamina now that her parents are—" 

Flash couldn't finish. Batman didn't finish for him. 

"I would think that'd be fairly obvious; she'll stay here with us." 

This wasn't exactly the answer Flash was expecting. 

"With us?" he asked. 

"Yes, with us," Batman replied. "Where do you think we should send her? Themyscira? No, she'll stay with us. We'll train her, make her useful, get her ready. Ready for when the next attack comes, and believe me, who ever did that to Superman and the others will be back." 

"How do you know?" Flash asked. 

Batman glared back at him. 

"Okay, stupid question. But what are we supposed to do? Hide her in the Watchtower?" 

"The Watchtower is no longer safe," J'onn mumbled. Tears were still streaming down his orange face, but he had regained enough of his composure to listen to Flash and Batman's conversation. "We would have to go somewhere else." 

"Like where?" 

"Like here," Batman supplied. He turned to Flash. "You are her godfather, are you not?" 

"Yes…" 

"Then that also makes you her guardian now. You are in charge of her. If you were to move here, no one would question why she would move with you, and J'onn would be no problem because not much of the world knows where he normally is anyway." 

"So we're all going to move in here?" 

"Do _you_ have any other suggestions?' 

"I believe Batman is right," J'onn said quietly. "And even if he's not right, I'm not going to let Hawkgirl and Green Lantern's only daughter slip away like her parents." J'onn paused. "Once Shayera told me she felt completely alone because she was the only one of her kind here. I don't want that to happen to the little one; I don't want her to feel as alone as her mother did." 

Flash kept quiet. 

"Then were all agreed?" Batman asked, looking directly at Flash. 

Flash nodded dumbly. 

"I'll go inform Alfred. He can get her some pajama's and things for the night until we can get her things from the Watchtower" (J'onn could have sworn he saw Batman flinch at the word "Watchtower" and the thought of seeing his late friends' bodies on the floor) "later. The three of us have a lot of work to do before then, so I recommend both of you have some strong coffee. Flash—you might want to have an entire pot." 

Good to his word, Batman left in search of his butler. 

_I'm_ going to be raising GL's daughter? There's a scary thought. 

"Not really," J'onn replied to his thought. "I can think of worse men to raise Benjamina." 

Flash looked up at J'onn. The last few minutes, that seemed more like hours, of conversation finally dawning on him. 

"I may be the fastest man alive, but there's no way I could've prepared fast enough for this." 

"I know you and John were very close." 

"We were closer than that. He was my partner, my best friend, he made me his best man and then the godfather of his only daughter! I bet if he knew this was going to happen to him and Shy, he would have picked you or Supes or Bats, or maybe even Diana! But he picked me, who wasn't even there to help him and his wife during their last hours. Damn it, J'onn, what am I going to do without him? He was my best friend, my best friend…" 

Tears started trickling from their hiding place under Flash's mask and down onto his exposed cheeks. 

"Maybe if I wasn't such a rookie I woulda known to be there. Maybe I woulda seen the intruders and gotten everyone out. Maybe I woulda reminded GL he had a daughter he had to keep living for. Maybe—" 

"Flash," J'onn said in a soft yet commanding voice that got Flash's attention. J'onn's hands were clutched firmly on both of the speedster's shoulders. "You cannot dwell on the past, you won't be able to change it. All four of them are gone." 

"_Why?_" Flash asked again. "Why did it have to be them?" 

J'onn didn't answer. Even if he did have anything to say, he was well aware words would bring Flash no comfort. Silently he pulled Flash into a tight, empathetic, brother-like hug. All the tears Flash hadn't realized were developing during his and Batman's conversation came spilling out all over the shoulder of J'onn's cape. J'onn rubbed Flash's back gently and rhythmically; he had held Diana and Shy enough times when they were crying—about men, about home, about feeling that they didn't belong—but this was the first time he had cried along with the person he was trying to comfort. 

Superman. 

Wonder Woman. 

Hawkgirl. 

Green Lantern. 

All four of them were gone. 

Forever. 

His adopted family had left just as suddenly as his real family did, though it was more of a surprise now because back on Mars part of himself realized that he, his wife, and children might not make it out alive. With the others, he had thought he had finally found a place where he could belong. 

But, as he had been taught the hard way so many times, nothing lasted forever. 

Still, there was always a little glimmer of hope. This time, that glimmer was one little girl. One little half-Thanagarian girl named Benjamina Stewart. Fate was cruel sometimes, anyone would admit that, but everything had a purpose. Every glimmer had to go through hardship to shine. Was this her hardship? J'onn could only guess. Guess, and teach this little girl, and comfort those who were left. 

From the dark passageway, Batman watched the only other remaining members of the Justice League mourn the death of their fallen comrades. The girl was in no better shape, wailing and weeping like she would never run out of tears. Batman leaned against the wall and slumped down to the floor. Oh, he had been through that before. How come it seemed like every person he cared for was taken away? 

Diana. 

He had been an idiot. Why not marry her while he had the chance? But no, he couldn't marry her; he was an Untouchable. "Show no emotion, have no weakness," that was his motto. Loving her would be an emotion, making her become his weakness. No, he couldn't have that, his pride wouldn't allow it. 

He had been a complete idiot. 

If he was any mortal man, he would have cried, but tears didn't come. Time had made him too cold and his eyes too dry to cry now. What he wouldn't give just to wake up and see this was all just a horrible nightmare… 

Now he was going to train a little girl—a little girl and two boys if he was lucky. He highly doubted Lois would let him anywhere near her sons knowing what happened to their father, but Superman had taught him to hope. It was a foolish thing to be taught or to know, but it was there. 

Oh, he would miss them all. God he would miss them. How could the League function with only three members? 

It will work, Batman grumbled mentally at himself, gritting his teeth. I will make it work. You just watch, Clark, I'll make your Justice League work. 

No Clark to tease, no Superman to compete with… What amusement was there left in life? His rival was gone now—permanently. The only time he had seen the mad truly angry was when he had pulled Superman out of the battle with Darkseid. Was he even forgiven for that? Never know now… 

Batman could have just sat there for the next three days. His mind was at the breaking point and he felt he was start sweating blood any minute now, especially at the thought of facing Diana, Superman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lanterns families (and respective planets). 

If there isn't a war before this is all over, we will be _some lucky_ _bastards_, he thought, willing himself up. Flash's sniffling was quieter now, a good sign, though it was almost guaranteed to start up again once they got to the Watchtower. Would he be able to hold back his emotions there as well? While a part of him told him he had seen much worse, a bigger part seriously doubted it. 

He turned the corner just enough so Flash and J'onn could see him. 

"We can mourn our friends' deaths later," Batman said, cool as ever. "Right now we have work to do." 

Flash looked at Batman as if the Dark Knight had grown three more noises and an extra set of ears, but he still managed to nod. 

"H-how's Benjamina?" Flash mumbled between sniffles. 

"She's seen better days," Batman replied. "If you want to get all technical, she's been wailing on her bed since she got here. Alfred's managed to calm her down some, but she won't be back to her happy little self anytime soon." Batman frowned. "Possibly ever." 

"Ever?" 

"It isn't everyday you lose your parents, home, and two members of your adoptive family all in one shot." 

"She will recover," J'onn quietly assure the nervouser-than-hell Flash. 

"Not completely," Batman countered. 

"I never said she would return to the innocent, giggling little child she was," J'onn told him. 

"…We have work to do." 

"Of course." 

*** 

"What a waste of kryptonite on those fools." 

"But we have it now, my lord. The Red Emerald is finally ours." 

"Mine. Not ours, not anyone's, but mine." 

"…Yes, my lord." 

"Is he locked up?" 

"Locked and guarded by our best warriors, my lord." 

"Very good. Set course for the base." 

"Yes, my lord." 

"Soon… soon this entire galaxy will be mine…" 

"My lord?" 

"Why are _you_ still here? Didn't I give you orders?" 

"Yes, my lord, but I was thinking…" 

"There's a new one." 

"…was it wise to just leave our emblem on the wall like that?" 

"By the time those fools figure out what it stands for, we'll rule them all." 

"But my lord…" 

"Are you questioning my judgement, slave?" 

"No, my lord." 

"Then go and set a course for my base before I find you are of no more use to me!" 

"Yes, my lord." 

"Soon… Yes, very soon indeed…" 

A/N: IHATECAMPINGIHATECAMPINGIHATECAMPINGIHATECAMPING!!! ::breathes deeply in and out:: If not for my forced family camping trip, this would have been up a _week_ ago. Anyway… 

Whatcha think? Good, bad, ugly? If I get any response at all, I'll probably continue. If not, I'm happy with having one somewhat successful fanfic (Stop Living in the Past, for those of you who don't know. If you like Ranma, you might want to check it out, I'm always in the mood for reviews!!), or maybe I'll just continue it because I like it. ::shrugs:: Either way. I have the next part almost written, but I'm debating whether to post it or not. If you want me to continue, PLEASE SAY SO!! REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS HELPFUL!! 

Don't forget to review, y'all! ~JenJen-chan


	2. Ch 2: 5 Years, 11 Months, and 29 Days

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! ::grabs Benjamina and Calvin:: EXCEPT THEM!! These two are mine… Bwhahahahahahaha!!! 

****

Notes: People want me to continue! Shwoo, I feel loved! 

Red Lantern

Chapter Two: Five Years, Eleven Months, and Twenty-Eight Days 

Alfred always woke up nearly an hour earlier than anyone else in the Wayne Manor every morning—partly because he had duties to attend to, and partly because it was the only time of the day when the house was at peace. This morning, though, when he opened the door to the kitchen, he was greeted with the pleasant surprise that he was not the only one up early this morning. 

"Good morning, Miss Mina." 

"'Morning, Uncle." 

Benjamina sat at the kitchen counter with a History book and a bowl of Chex cereal in front of her. She leaned over the book so much that her dark brown hair with just a tint of red in it covered her furrowed brow. She turned her fair black face up to look at the Wayne butler, giving him a tired, half smile. Alfred frowned slightly at the dark circles under her electric green eyes. 

"Miss Mina, what time did you get to bed last night?" 

"What time is it now?" 

"Miss Mina…" Alfred admonished. 

"I know, Uncle, I know, but how can you expect me to sleep? You know what tomorrow is…" 

No, he hadn't forgotten; even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Deep down, he knew the people living in Wayne Manor would always remember October twenty-second. 

"I remember," he replied quietly. "What on earth did you do all night, then?" he questioned, a bit anxious to change the subject. 

"I watched the monitors with Bruce until about one." 

"Master Bruce allowed you to?" 

"It surprised me at first too, but I think because of what… tomorrow… is, he knew why I couldn't sleep." For a moment, Benjamina looked off into space. "Wally sent me to bed when his shift came though." 

"He worries for you." 

"I wish he wouldn't." 

"Because you can take care of yourself?" 

Benjamina looked at Alfred with a little surprise on her otherwise stoic face. 

"I never said that…" 

"Master Wally only worries because he cares." 

She let out a sigh so subtly most people would have missed it. 

"I know he does." 

"Of course you do," Alfred replied casually. "What are you reading?" 

"To be honest, I've been reading this since four-thirty and I still have no idea. Something about the Persian Wars." She frowned. "What difference dose it make in a freshman's life if the Greeks declared war on Persia?" 

"I do believe it was the other way around. Please tell me you don't have a test on it today." 

"A quiz, and I'll reread it during French." 

"Miss Mina…" 

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Oncle. Vous me connaissez pour parler français très bien." 

[Translation: "Do not worry, Uncle. You know me to speak French very well." Sorry to any French people out there if the French isn't right. I don't speak it so well myself… ^^;;] 

Alfred looked at his young charge skeptically before dropping his "responsible butler" face and smiling at her. 

"Would you like some breakfast?" 

"I'm having breakfast." 

"I mean_ real_ food." 

With that, Alfred began towards the stove to start a breakfast suitable for a king. With the smell of coffee, pancakes, and sizzling bacon wafting upstairs, it wasn't long before the rest of the house began to wake—that is, if they slept in the first place. 

The first one down was a blur that raced into the kitchen and sat across from Benjamina at the counter. Wally West, also known as "The Flash" or "The Fastest Man Alive," gave his godchild a tireless smile while he fixed his white T-shirt like it was a million dollar tuxedo. 

"Mornin', kiddo!" he said cheerfully before beginning to shovel pancakes onto his plate by the stack. 

"Good morning, Wally." 

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" 

"I don't know, I haven't slept yet." 

"Benny! Don't you have a French quiz today?" 

"Histoire. Et ma classe française n'est rien à s'inquiéter pour." 

[Translation: "History. And my French class is nothing to worry about."] 

"…Well, if you do have French today, at least I'll know you'll pass." 

Alfred suppressed a chuckle. "Not many people are born with the ability to speak to a different species, so another country should be easy for our Mina." 

Benjamina just went back to her soggy Chex. 

"Is that coffee ready Alfred?" said a deep baritone from the kitchen door. "I busted a bank robbery and two drug houses last night, and I'm going to need some serious caffeine to get me through those two damn conferences today." 

"Bad night, Brucey?" 

"You have no idea," said Bruce Wayne, the Dark Knight and protector of Gotham City, as he sat next to Wally, fully dressed in his business suit for the day. "And don't call me 'Brucey.'" 

"You could have just woken me up and asked for help, ya know. We _have_ been living together for six years." 

"Five years, eleven months, and twenty-eight days," Bruce corrected. 

"Close enough," Wally insisted. 

Ignoring Wally's comment, Bruce continued: "As for the other comment, when it comes to Gotham, I work alone." 

"C'mon Bats—" 

"I work _alone_." 

Benjamina watched with mild amusement; this particular conversation had happened often enough, and she had yet to see the fastest man alive pull out a victory—fast or slow. Still, even arguing, her guardians were pretty calm… Why? Didn't they remember what tomorrow was? 

Bruce and Wally's "discussion" paused long enough for Bruce to look at something, or rather someone, rather the last living Martian, who had just taken his normal place next to Benjamina. 

"J'onn, shouldn't you be watching the monitors?" Bruce asked coolly. 

"I think they'll be alright for five minutes," J'onn replied calmly. 

"A lot can happen when you're not looking, J'onn. I was pretty sure we all knew that by now," Bruce insisted in a tone that was no-nonsense and down right cold. 

"I'll take it down to the Batcave then, but would it be a problem to wait at least for the coffee?" 

Bruce shot him a cold stare, but then opened the newspaper. The front cover caught Benjamina's eye: "Mysterious Glowing Man Saves a Bus of Children, Is There a New Superhero In Town?" She gave a silent snort. If there _was_ a new superhero in town, Bruce would know it and tell them—if it was worth mentioning, which she seriously doubted. 

J'onn seemed to notice her gaze on the newspaper and slowly crept his hand to hers. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. 

"Fine..." 

J'onn smiled at her gently; his orange eyes saw all, knew all. In fact, they were the only eyes that she knew of that glowed like hers did. Well, that wasn't true, her eyes only glowed _sometimes_, usually when she was really angry. Wait, she remembered someone else's eyes glowed too. Her father's used to before he… 

A blood stained steel floor—three limp bodies, one missing one—glowing green shards scattered across the floor—a mark, a horrible eye drawn in another's blood, watching her, stalking her—

"Benjamina?" 

Benjamina jolted in her seat. J'onn's hand rested firmly on her shoulder and the entire kitchen was staring at her." 

"Benny, ya alright?" Wally asked, leaning over the counter towards her. For once, the joking smile on his face was gone. "What's the matter, Ben? What's wrong?" 

Benjamina shook her head. 

"Nothing, I'm fine." 

Wally didn't look convinced at all. 

"You don't look fine. Maybe we should keep ya home—" 

"No," she suddenly. "I—I have that history quiz today, and I'm going to miss enough work as it is already." 

"Benny…" 

"I'm fine, really." 

"Let the child go, Wally," J'onn insisted. "Remember how we used to have to bribe her to go to school? If she wants to go, then let her go." 

"But J'onn, look at her! She's as pale as a ghost!" 

J'onn put a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again. 

I know what troubles you, child, he thought to her while giving Wally an explanation that she didn't have a fever. The memory of the pain and the loss will always be there, but one day, you'll have the strength to move on. 

Benjamina didn't have the heart to tell J'onn she didn't want to move on, but part of her knew J'onn already knew. 

"Uncle Alfred, can you drive me to school now?" she asked quietly. 

"Of course, Miss Mina." 

Closing her History book and stuffing it into her bag, she was out the door within two seconds after Alfred got his apron off. From his seat, J'onn watched them climb into one of the smaller cars and drive through the Manor gate. 

"They are gone," he said once the car was out of sight. 

"Why on earth did you let her go?" Wally demanded. "You saw here; she looked weaker than a new born kitten!" 

"A new born hatchling would be a better metaphor in her case," Bruce corrected. "And you shouldn't underestimate what she's capable of doing." 

"Wally, I think she _wanted_ to go to school for a reason," J'onn insisted. 

"Like what?" Wally challenged. 

"Well, I'll be damned if it was some History quiz," Bruce commented. "Nine times out of ten, all she wants from St. Brendan's Academy today is a distraction." 

"From what?" 

"From the sixth anniversary of October twenty-second." 

Silence. 

"I know I have no idea what's she's going through right now, but I just want to make sure she's alright." Wally quietly added, "I owe that much to John." 

"Yes, but Wally, there's a difference between looking after her and trying to shut her off from the world completely," J'onn replied gently. "We can't hide her from her past forever." 

"The fact of the matter is," Bruce started, "it would be better if we didn't hide her from it at all. It's strenuous running the League with just the three of us—four if you count Alfred, who's done more than he ever should have. We can't keep this up forever; we _need_ her in the League. It'd be a help to have the Kent boys as well, but if I know their mother, Lois won't let them within a hundred-mile radius of the house so we'd never be able to train them. In Benjamina's case, at least we've trained her." 

"Bruce, she's just a child!" Wally protested. 

"The second she saw her mother's dead body, she wasn't one anymore." 

Silence. 

"J'onn, you should get back to the monitors. As much as I'd love to argue with you some more over this topic, Wally, I've got a conference I need to go to." With that, Bruce stood, put on his jacket, and picked up his brief case. "I'll call the school about Benjamina's being out tomorrow on my way to work. If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell them to send them home if she faints." 

"Gee, thanks," Wally replied sarcastically. 

"Anytime." 

Bruce was out the door and driving off just as quickly as Benjamina and Alfred did. J'onn picked up the breakfast plates off the counter and disposed of them in the sink. 

"Bruce, Alfred, and I have the same goal as you do, Wally. We only want the best for her." 

"I know, J'onn. I suppose it's always been her fate to be a warrior, it's just hard to let her fly into battle knowing what happened to John and Shy." 

"If she's anything like her parents, she's come out with nothing more than a few scratches." 

"J'onn, I hope you're right." 

*** 

The halls of St. Brendan's Magnet Academy were crowded with girls in gray plaid, pleated skirts, white blouses, and maroon button-down vests. The boys were dressed similarly in white oxfords, maroon vests, and gray pants. That was the good thing about going to an uniformed jr./sr. high school, everyone looked the same. 

But it was also the bad thing; everyone _looked_ the same. Little differences that would have been bearly noticed in a public school stuck out like sore thumbs, and things that would have stuck out like sore thumbs were as noticeable as Mt. Everest in a Stop-and-Shop parking lot. Hence, Benjamina always had to be careful, her reputation and cover depended on it. In more ways then one, Benjamina was not like the rest of her classmates. 

"Morning, Mina," said Amy, Benjamina's friend, as she slammed her locker shut just as Mina opened her own. 

Amy Hunt could easily be described as one of those girls labeled "weirdo" in elementary school because of the way she looked and dressed. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty or nice, but Amy grew up with four merciless older brothers and a father that was a former linesman on his college football team—in other words, boys that acted like boys and expected her to be the same. In a desperate attempt to be "one of the guys," Amy had a boy style haircut and avoided "girlie things" whenever possible. For this, she was teased and taunted at school. The poor dear was made fun of for being a boy at school, and a girl at home! Since she went to a private elementary school, entering St. Brendan's, the weirdo label stuck. It was probably why Amy was the only one Benjamina hit it off with; they were both popularity outcasts, the only difference being Benjamina was by choice. 

"I'd say 'good morning' back, Amy, but it hasn't been one so far," Benjamina replied, yanking the books she needed in her bag. 

"Jeez, what's up with you? You look terrible." 

That was Amy, blunt as ever and tactless to a tee. 

"I didn't get much sleep last night." 

"Why the heck not?" 

"Couldn't sleep." 

Amy rolled her eyes. 

"That much I gathered, Mina." 

"I won't be in tomorrow," Benjamina said, changing the topic suddenly. 

"Why not?" Amy asked, interest perked. 

"…Family issues." 

"That guardian of yours dragging you to another conference?" Mina shut and locked her locker. "It must be hard having such a rich and famous guardian as Bruce Wayne." 

Normally, Mina would have corrected Amy on the fact that Bruce was _not_ her actual guardian (Wally was) and that he wasn't dragging her to a conference like he infrequently did, but she decided it was best to let Amy have her fantasies. It might save her a lot of explaining to do if she even let her friend spread them around to anyone else who asked. 

"Yeah, it's a living nightmare," Benjamina replied sarcastically, but there was a little bit of truth behind it. If she had things her way, she wouldn't been living in the Wayne Manor with four men who weren't even blood relations. 

"We better get going; wouldn't want Longhert to make us do something weird for being late again." 

"Right, right." 

The two girls headed off to their first class—Biology with Mr. Longhert, also known as Loony Longhert. Mr. Longhert was a tall, lanky young man with a wild style of teaching and an even wilder fashion sense. Today it was navy blue pants with white flames lining each legs' cuff, a fire red, button-down shirt with a big molecule pattern on it, and a tie with the word "Science" on it (the 'S' was a worm, the 'I' was a beaker, the 'E' was made to be a disfigured bacteria up-close, etc). Needless to say, he was about the most-liked teacher in the entire school. 

"Miss Stewart, Miss Hunt, right on cue," Mr. Longhert said, standing at his desk. "I would really love to know how you do it." 

"It's a gift, sir," Amy replied pointly. 

"I should say so. Take a seat at a lab table, we'll be starting shortly." 

Benjamina immediately set her sights on the last empty lab table at the back of the room and sat down with Amy. She was thankful they weren't late this time; Mr. Longhert was a stickler about being on time and had an… interesting way to deal with tardiness. 

"Alright girls and bacteria, who's missing?" Mr. Longhert asked, taking a head count. "I'm one beaker-breaker short, so if you're not here, raise your hand." Half the hands in the lab shot up. "Very funny, a bunch of regular carbonic comedians, now who _is_ missing?" Without any warning or stepping block what so ever, Mr. Longhert _jumped _on his desk ("To see the rest of the room better") and started taking attendance. 

"Nancy Neuron?" 

"Here." 

"Silicon Steve?" 

"Here." 

"Charlie Carbon 12?" 

"Present and/or here." 

"Charlie Carbon 14?" 

"Here and/or present." 

"Calvin Carbon 13½?" Pause. "Calvin Kent? You out there?" Pause. "Looks like we've got our missing germ. Now where _is_ Waldo… erm, Calvin?" 

Right at that moment, tall boy with jet-black hair and eyes stumbled in, breathing slightly heavy. 

"Sorry I'm late." 

"Mr. Kent! Right on cue. Jeez, that's happened twice to me today, were you just waiting outside the door, or have you been taking lessons from Miss Hunt and Miss Stewart?" 

The rest of the class laughed. Amy made a show of giving Calvin a thumbs up while Benjamina just stared at him coldly and with little interest. Calvin returned Benjamina's cold glare, taking no notice of Amy's waves. 

"Neither, sir. I forgot to set my alarm this morning." 

"Ah, so we see the light. Now normally I'd make you say the periodic table of elements in reverse alphabetical order for being late" (the class snickered in anticipation) "but, since we've got a lot to do today, you are off the hook, my squirmy little worm. Now find a seat and put your body matter in it." 

Calvin scanned the crowded room, and looked in disgust at the only available seat at the table in the very back of the room. Unhappily, he made his way to Amy and Benjamina's table and seat down. 

"Hey Calvin," Amy said good-naturedly. 

"Hello… Amy, right?" She nodded. "Stewart," Calvin said coldly, nodding in Benjamina's direction. 

"Kent," Benjamina replied, just as cold. 

"Okay, my darling little paramecium, Friday is our test on chapter five, so I do believe we all know what that means." 

"Jeopardy!" the class chorused. 

"Righto! I knew you guys could learn something. Alright, I need five questions from each of the categories on the board by the end of class tomorrow, answers included. Books, notebooks, facts written on the top of the desk or on the bottom of your shoes, use whatever is at your disposal. The winning team gets extra credit points. Ready? Annnnnnnnnnd… Go!" 

The entire class pulled out their books and notebooks and began working diligently. The noise level was cranked up nearly five times more than any normal teacher would have allowed, except for one table—the table of three in the back of the room. After a few moments of silence, Amy made a brave stab at conversation. 

"So, what's new guys?" 

"Nothing worth mentioning," Benjamina said coldly, glaring at Calvin for a moment. 

"Same here," Calvin shot back. 

An uneasy silence fell over the table once more. Amy was about to make another brave stab when Calvin suddenly cut her off. 

"Are you going tomorrow?" 

"Huh?" was Amy's intelligent response. 

"Of course I am," Benjamina replied, determined not to look at him. "Unlike some people, I respect my family." 

"I respect my family." 

"You do not. If you did, you wouldn't be so stubborn to accept your father was a good man." 

"I wouldn't know, considering he never thought it was important to level with me." 

Benjamina looked up at Calvin angrily. If Amy didn't know any better, she would have said Benjamina's green eyes were _glowing_. 

"I don't believe you. Six years have gone by, and you _still_ don't get it." 

"And a suppose you do?" 

"Yeah, I do. Whether you believe it or not, Clark Kent was one of the bravest people I knew and he risked his life for you." 

"Too bad I never knew it at the time." 

"You can thank your mother for that." 

"Leave my mother out of this!" 

"All I'm saying is that _she's_ the one you should be angry with. Not me or Bruce, and especially _not _your father." 

"What would you know about it?!" 

"A lot more than you apparently think." 

"If you think I'm going to let you brainwash Kenickie, you're out of your flipping mind." 

"Who said anything about brainwashing? All I'm going to do is tell Kenneth the truth. He deserves to get the whole story, even if you and Lois aren't going to give it to them." 

"If you go anywhere near my little brother, I swear I'll send you to Hel—" 

"—lo, Mr. Longhert!" Amy cut him off. 

"Is there a problem over here, guys?" 

"No! Of course not! What makes you say that?" 

"You are shooting murderous glares at each other," he said, pointing to both Benjamina and Calvin. "If looks could kill…" 

"They can't, but eyes can symbol death," Benjamina grumbled. 

"…Pardon?" 

"Nothing, sir." 

"Benjamina, is something wrong? Would you like to go see the nurse or head home? You don't look so great." 

Again with the going home! Do people just want to be rid of me? If they do, they should just come out and say it! 

"I'm fine, sir, but thanks for the concern. Besides, I'm going to be out tomorrow and I'd rather not miss more work than I have to." 

"Tomorrow?" Mr. Longhert frowned. "Benjamina, may I see you out in the hall." 

"Sure," she mumbled. 

The two of them went out into the hall and closed the door to the classroom behind them. Mr. Longhert leaned one hand against the door as if to make sure it would stay closed. 

"Benjamina, what's wrong? I know you aren't the most social person in the world, but I've never seen you get so mad at a classmate like you were just doing with Calvin." 

"He's just a stubborn jerk, sir." 

"And why is that?" Benjamina kept quiet. "Miss Stewart, you can tell me anything. Has he been bothering for your past years at Magnet?" 

"I've known him _much_ longer than that, sir." 

Mr. Longhert's eyebrows arched. 

"Really?" 

"Our… parents knew each other very well." She felt like cringing, but didn't allow herself to. That was almost painful to say. 

"Oh." Mr. Longhert didn't press the matter anymore; all the teachers knew what happened to Benjamina's parents and Calvin's father, it was in their respective files. "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here." 

"I'll keep that in mind, sir." 

"Now about your being out tomorrow…" 

"I'd rather not talk about that." 

"Oh? Are you going somewhere with your guardian?" 

"I said I'd rather not talk about it." 

"Oh." 

"Can we go back inside now, sir? Like I said earlier, I don't want to miss anymore work than I have to." 

He paused, as if he were waiting for her to say something more. When it didn't happen, he said, "…Of course." 

Mr. Longhert opened the door and the two of them went back into a silent classroom. Apparently, the whole class was trying to listen in on the conversation; no one knew Benjamina that well with the exception of Amy, and even Amy didn't know everything. Ignoring the prying eyes of her peers, she retook her seat at the table in the back. 

"What was that all about?" Amy whispered. 

Benjamina shot a quick glare at Calvin, who refused to look at her. 

"Nothing," she mumbled back. 

The remainder of the period, the trio worked in silence. Once or twice, Amy looked like she was going to say something to fill the cold void between the three of them, but each time she thought it over, closed her mouth, and went back to working. When the final bell of the period rang, which seemed about five times longer than usual, Calvin and Benjamina finally looked up and at each other. 

"See you tomorrow, Stewart," he told her bitterly. 

"Unfortunately," she added, disgusted. 

Benjamina stormed down the hall, Amy right next to her and Calvin going in the other direction. 

"Mina, what was that all about?' 

"Nothing." 

"But you and Calvin…" 

"I told you it was nothing!" she snapped. Amy looked taken back, and a little nervous. Benjamina frowned. "I'm sorry, Amy. It's just… This happens to me every year around this time." 

"Is it," she whispered, "that time of the month?" 

"…You could say that," she grumbled, staring angrily at the floor. "You could definitely say that." 

"It's alright, Mina. We all go through it." 

"Not like this." 

"What do you mean?" 

"…Nothing. I just… don't feel like talking about it right now." 

"Mina, I'm your best friend, we've always been that way since we came to Magnet in seventh grade. You can tell me anything." 

"I know I can, I just really don't want to talk about it right now." 

"Okay… Well, if you ever do—" 

"I know, and I won't hesitate to come to you. Listen, I got to get to French at the other side of the building." 

"Alright. Bye Mina. Feel better!" 

"…I'll try, Amy. I'll try…" 

****

Notes: Whoohoo! Chapter two is done! Actually, I wrote a good chunk of this while I was stranded in Narragansett… ^^;; If anything seems confusing during any of this, feel free to ask. (Hopefully) Everything will be explained in the next chapter. That is, if people want me to continue… 

I know these first two chapters have been kind of slow, but I hope to pick up the pace by a great amount in chapter three. Please, if you want me to continue, please please PLEASE review!! 

And now, just because, bloopers!

BLOOPER #1: 

Mr. Longhert: Alright, girls and bacteria, who's missing? _(Takes a head count)_ I'm one beaker-breaker short, so if you're not here, raise your hand. 

Half the Class: _(Raises their hands.)_

Mr. Longhert: Very funny, a bunch of regular carbonic comedians, now who _is_ missing? _(Attempts to jump on his desk)_ Ah- ah- ahhhhhhh!! _(Falls off.) _

Class: _(Winces.) _Ouch! 

Amy: _(Holds up a sign.) _ 10 points! 

Benjamina: _(Holds up a sign.) _ 9.5, the entry was a little shaky. 

Director: CUT! 

Mr. Longhert: _(Weakly.)_ Can we not use that take? 

Hope you enjoyed that little bit of nonsense! Please review! ~JenJen-chan 


	3. Ch 3: Memories and Cemeteries

****

Disclaimer: Benjamina: ::comes out, frowning:: She owns nothing. Can we get on with my life now? ::stares at all the readers:: Why are you all still here?! STALKERS!! 

****

Warnings: Mild language. 

Red Lantern

Chapter Three: Memories and Cemeteries 

Morning's first light crept on the house silently, crawling slowly over the tall buildings and houses of eastern Gotham. From her bay-view window, Benjamin had a clear view of the sunrise. The meek morning rays were a change from the void darkness that surrounded the young girl all night, but they weren't at all comforting, if anything, they made her feel even worse. 

Once again, Benjamina had been up all night. She might have drifted into sleep once or twice, but her dreams had been so hazy, yet haunting, and there was always a looming red eye… When she woke up from the third or fourth one sometime around two-thirty, she gave up on sleeping all together and just sat. 

Silent. 

Alone. 

Void. 

"October 23," she murmured, turning to address a picture on the nightstand next to her bed with teary eyes. "I'm going to see you today, guys," she whispered. 

The picture seemed so out of place in the dark room—a small spark of happiness that had died out long ago and had no hope of rekindling. There was a smiling woman in the picture with flaming red hair and a hawk's wings; she sat on a green couch in front of a window that revealed a deep black blanket of twinkling lights that was space. In her lap was a little, giggling girl with a set of miniature wings on her back, and skin that wasn't quite black, yet not white by any means. She hugged her mother's arms close to her while looking intently at the picture book in front of her—"The Little Train Who Could." A black man with kind, glowing green was holding the book, a green ring on his right ring finger and a wedding band on his left were both clearly visible. He looked towards the rest of his family with a deep, unconditional love—it was clear they were the two most important things in his life. They looked so happy, like any second they'd jump out of the silver picture frame, and invite Benjamina to finish the story with them to hopes of making her feel less miserable. 

Benjamina reached out and pushed the picture face down. 

She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in them, enveloping her body with her wings in a meek attempt to shield herself from the day. 

Wings were a funny thing; most children spent their entire childhood wishing to fly, and some still did in their later adult years, but if Benjamina ever displayed them in public she might cause a terrified riot. Hence was the reason Batman had invented a device to break up her wings' molecular structure temporarily so they could be hidden from sight. It really was a useful little devise (it was even disguised as a watch so there would be no suspicions), but that didn't keep Benjamina from avoiding it whenever possible—which wasn't often. 

A soft rap was heard on her door, but she didn't bother answering it—she didn't even look up to see who it was when the door creaked open. 

"Still awake," Bruce stated from the doorway (dressed completely in Batman garb, as he almost always was at night), then quietly added, "I thought as much." 

She didn't respond. 

Batman sat in front of her on the bed. 

"I'm not good with flowery things, so I'll just say this: we're worried about you, Benjamina, all of us." He paused, waiting for a response he half wasn't expecting to get. She didn't give it to him. "I know what this time of year does to you, but you seem to be worse this year, even compared to your standards." 

"Thank you _so_ much, Bruce," she murmured, her voice muffled in her arms. 

"Your teacher called earlier. Apparently you duked it out with Calvin in his class. Mind elaborating?" 

Benjamina slowly raised her face, an angry glare on her miserable face. 

"That—that _boy_ has no respect for his father or any of the other members who gave their lives for the League." 

Bruce frowned. 

"He doesn't understand." 

"He's too stubborn to allow anyone to explain!" 

She looked back at her arms mournfully, regretting ever raising her face and indulging Bruce in this conversation. Didn't he realize how painful this was for her? Maybe if she just sat quietly enough he would go away… 

She _knew_ that wasn't going to happen, but her mind was too drowned in tears to think clearly now. 

"Why did you come here?" she whispered hoarsely, somewhat wishing he wouldn't hear her. "I can understand J'onn and Alfred coming to comfort me, and Wally is just too damn overprotective to give me a moments peace, but you never seem affected on the anniversary." She cringed. Six years. Had it honestly been that long? It seemed like a nightmare that just kept speeding on, except for the part you were currently having that just dragged on forever and ever… This was one of those times that just dragged. 

Silence. 

"You and I are actually a lot alike," Bruce said suddenly. "When I was your age, I didn't want to handle everything that was going on in my life, so I pushed everyone away. Hell, to this day the habit is still hard to break, but look where's it's landed me. People aren't meant to be alone." 

"…When you're alone, you can't get hurt." 

"But you don't feel anything at all." He leaned over so their faces were just inches away from each other and brushed stray bangs out of her crying eyes. "In my opinion, that's even worse." 

"Feeling empty can't be worse than pain." 

"You'd be surprised." 

Benjamina stared at the man; there was a sense of kinship between the bat and half-hawk that not many people would have been able to explain. Bruce moved closer to Benjamina on the bed, nothing more. He didn't have to do anything more; the girl collapsed into a fit of silent sobs, leaning into his body. He reached around to hold her as if it were the second most natural thing in the world, though he really didn't have any idea what to do next for her. 

If someone had asked Benjamina a month ago if she would ever sob in the arms of a middle-aged man wearing a bat costume… 

*** 

JOHN STEWART

February 21, 1966 – October 23, 2014

SHAYERA STEWART

???? – October 23, 2014

A HAWK'S NIGHT, 

A LANTERN'S LIGHT, 

REST IN PEACE

TOGETHER AT TWILIGHT 

*** 

Benjamina read the grave over again and again. Gently, she brushed her fingers across the engraved rhyme on the marble tombstone. 

__

A hawk's night…

Mom, you were a fighter to the very end, weren't you? You were thrown into this crazy world, and still you managed happiness. Please, help me bear your wings with pride. 

__

A lantern's light… 

Daddy, the perfect example of everything a man should be. I hope with my whole heart that you're watching me this minute. Please, guide me with your light. 

__

Rest in peace… 

Part of me hopes you're not worried about me, wherever you are, but the other part hopes you are. If I'm the reason you can't sleep peacefully, then forget about me. After everything you've given me—life, love, honor, protection—you deserve to be in bliss together. Bruce, Wally, J'onn, and Uncle Alfred are taking good care of me now. Just knowing you're still watching over me now is enough. 

__

Together at twilight… 

Damn it, why'd you have to die? 

Slowly, she let her eyes creep open. Over and over again she had promised herself that she wouldn't cry; her parents were warriors, it would dishonor their memory to have their only child cry. The wind ruffled gently at the hem of her black dress as she kissed the palm of her hand and placed it on the tombstone. 

I've loved you since the day I was born, and even more since the day you died. I _will_ live out your memories. The League won't fall, and your sacrifice won't be meaningless. 

An arm found its way around her shoulder and squeezed her comfortably. She looked up to see Wally give her a forced, tired smile. It never really dawned on her how old her guardian was; not nearly as old as Bruce and no where in the same generation as Alfred, but it wasn't the same kind of old. Wally looked like he had far too many wrinkles for a man of his age, like he had been carrying a burden for much longer than he should have had to. 

She was part of that burden, and she knew it. 

J'onn and Bruce stood to her immediately left, Alfred behind them. J'onn had a human appearance on, and had crouched down next to the grave with his eyes closed. Bruce just stared down at the graves, no emotions shown on his stoic face—but Benjamina knew that they were there, under the thick layer of protection Bruce had made for himself. 

Standing next to the grave on the right were the three remaining Kent's; Lois's distressed hands clutched both of her sons' hands tightly as if any minute they would need to be buried next to their father. The younger boy, Kenneth (more commonly known as Kenickie) looked confused, like he had no idea what to think of his father's grave, but proud that the grave was his fathers. Calvin just stared—almost _glared_ down at Clark's grave as if any minute he would begin to rant about what a horrid man his father was. 

All two soon for Benjamina's liking, the two family's moved together. The adults mumbled conversation and each shook Lois's hand, all save Bruce. Lois shot him a death glare once before turning and talking with J'onn. 

Little Kenickie, only a few days over twelve, made his way over to Benjamina. She couldn't help feeling that the kid had the worst luck; his birthday fell a little more than a week before this accursed date. 

"Hiya Mina," he whispered, smiling at her. 

"Hello Kenneth." 

Kenickie cringed at his actual name. 

"Kenickie." 

"Whatever floats your boat." 

"So… um… what's new?" 

"My parent's sixth death anniversary." 

"Yeah, my dad's too. They died on the same day." 

Benjamina resisted the urge to cringe and whap Kenickie. How could the boy talk about death so lightly? 

"That… that they did." 

Kenickie nodded. "I don't remember my dad very well, but I think he was a great guy to be able to give his life for something he loved so much. Same with your parents too, Mina. You knew Dad, didn't you?" 

"Very well. He was never unkind to me." 

"Yeah… Calvin doesn't think Dad's so great though." Kenickie quietly added, "At breakfast this morning he said he wasn't going to come. Mom and him got in a huge fight; Mom looked like she was going to cry. Calvin did decide to come though when Mr. Wayne stopped over this morning to give Mom something. It was a letter, I think. She went all pale after reading it and stuffed it in her purse. I have no idea what's in it thoug—Mina?" 

Benjamina didn't say anything. Her face was turning redder by the second and her fists were balled so tightly that her knuckles had started to go white; she had tuned Kenickie completely out after he said Calvin didn't want to come this morning. 

"Mina?" 

"That… that arrogant _jerk!_" 

"Mina, what are you talking about? Are you feeling okay? Your eyes just flashed bright red—" 

Determinedly, she pushed Kenickie out of her way and stomped angrily to the group of adults. Calvin was still close to his mother—not by his own choice, from the look on his face—and not very interested in the conversation that was going on. Actually, he looked like he'd rather be _anywhere_ right now but here. Oh, Benjamina was going to make sure of that. 

With her left hand, she got a death grip on his shoulder and whipped him around. All of the rage she ever felt towards this boy—any feelings of frustration that he would never see his father in a good light to the down-right hatred she felt when he strut in the hall, completely rejecting everything the League had worked so hard to protect—came shooting down her right arm and into her clenched hand. Before anyone could stop her, she released all her anguish on the arrogant boy's face. 

Benjamina Stewart hit Calvin Kent in the jaw. 

"You _asshole!_" she screamed as she pushed him over, watching him stumble on to his butt, holding his jaw. "After all these years, you're still ignorant enough to disgrace all of these people's memories! How _dare _you!!" 

The next move, neither one of them was sure who did it. All they knew was it resulted in both of them rolling on the ground, attempting to put the other in the most pain possible. Calvin tried to rip out Benjamina's hair while she went for a more harmful objective; she wanted to make _sure_ he could never glare at his father's grave again. It was like she was watching her body from the outside; she was bearly aware that Bruce had disentangled her body from Calvin's and was holding her back, Wally doing the same for the oldest Kent. 

"You _jerk!_" she screamed, struggling as hard as she could against Bruce, who was not giving her an inch. She was really in a state—her black dress was ripped from the hem halfway up her thigh on the left side, and her hair, which was in a neat ponytail earlier, was sticking out at awkward angles around her face. The dirt that was all over her face (and her dress too, for that matter) accompanied by the red spot on her check that was already starting to bruise only made her fat lip look worse. "Just wait until I get my hands on you—" 

"I'd _love _to see you try, Stewart!" Calvin screamed back, struggling from his own binds, but Wally had a firm grip on him and wasn't letting for anything. Calvin had ultimately come out of that fight worse than she had; along with his hair and clothes being ruined, he was sporting a black eye, there was a big, purple bruise on his jaw from the first punch, and blood was gushing out of his nose like there was no tomorrow. He continued to fight Wally off, though Benjamina noticed he was favoring his left leg more than his right. 

Good, I hope I broke it, she thought to herself, resisting a smug smirk that was creeping its way to her lips. 

"Benjamina Stewart, what has gotten into you?" Bruce demanded, turning Benjamina around to face him and holding her shoulders in a death grip. For one second, Benjamina was terrified of the man standing in front of her, and suddenly knew why all the crooks were too. 

It took her a total of three seconds to remember why Bruce was holding her back in the first place, and retaliate. When Bruce killed her, she would be proud to tell Clark that she threw the first punch. 

"He's the one making a mockery of their memory!" 

"Right now, you're making a bigger mockery by having a fist fight on your parents' grave!" 

Benjamina clenched both her fists again and brought them up in defense. 

"If he hadn't started it, I wouldn't've—" 

It was this moment Benjamina looked at her upheld fist; even through her clenched hand, she could see blood oozing out underneath her fingers. In a combination of shock and disbelief, she opened her left hand. First, it was just her fingers that trembled, but then her whole body began to shake; she could bearly hold herself up. 

There was a huge gash on her left hand. Slowly, the blood around it flowed and oozed and seeped out to form a pattern—a haunting, blood shot, red eye. 

There was a flash and the world went deaf to her ears. She was vaguely aware of being supported against Bruce's chest, and he and Lois screaming at each other about something. Wally, it seemed, had finally released Calvin, and J'onn was tending to his bloody nose. Watching in a terrified, confused awe, Kenickie stood off to the side until he built up enough courage to go over to his brother, only to scamper out of the way when Lois approached her oldest son. Distantly, she found herself being removed from Bruce's protective embrace and forced to stand on her own two feet. 

"Let's go, Miss Mina. I do believe we've caused enough trouble for today," Alfred said in a tone that wasn't angry, but not at all pleased either. 

Benjamina nodded dumbly and let Alfred lead her out of the cemetery. Distantly, she could still hear Lois's angry screams at Bruce. 

"Still wondering why I won't let you train the boys, Bruce?! There's your answer! I don't want _my_ sons to become common brawlers like her!" 

*** 

"That was completely unacceptable behavior, Benjamina!" 

"What on earth were you thinking?!" 

"You can't just punch anyone who disagrees with you." 

The four of them were in the Batcave's medical bay, treating/yelling at Benjamina. Wally had been pacing back and forth, forcing himself to slow down when J'onn—who was treating Benjamina's hand, and other scratches and bruises—told him they couldn't see him anymore. Bruce was possibly the worse of the three, he just keep staring at her with a hard, unapproving, unhappy glare. It made her want to cringe; was this the same man who had comforted and held her when she was crying this morning? 

"What on earth could have possessed you to do that anyway?" Wally demanded. 

She flexed her left hand to make sure blood wasn't seeping through the white bandage. 

"He's been deserving it since the first time he put down the League. I'm just sorry I didn't hit him yesterday at school." Bruce sent her a warning glare. "What? He deserved it!" 

"Who are you to decide who's right and wrong?" Bruce questioned. "Last I checked, you were just a kid." 

Benjamina started at her bandage. In all the years she had lived in Wayne Manor, Bruce never called her a "kid" unless she had really disappointed him. She kept her glowing green eyes down. 

"That's what I thought," Bruce grumbled. 

"Forget about any plans you had from now until the end of Christmas break," Wally added, stopping long enough to frown at her. 

There weren't many plans she had to break; only a few with Amy to hand out candy at Halloween and go Christmas shopping together. Benjamina's social calendar wasn't huge, and that's the way she had wanted it. 

"And call Amy to tell her you can't sleep over because you'll be going to the gala Saturday night," Bruce added, making his way towards the door. "Calvin will be there, you can apologize to him then." 

Benjamina gaped at Bruce for a moment. _That_ was just a cheap shot; he had _promised_ her she wouldn't have to make an appearance at this gala over a month ago! Now she was going to have to make herself look "nice" for Saturday and put up with those stupid corporate executives who would either spend the night gaping at her young body, or ask her constant hundreds of questions about her life just so they could respond with a "poor dear." Lois and Calvin were also going to be there, Lois writing an article on the party and Calvin there just because his mother made him come. Joys beyond joy. 

Benjamina wanted to groan. What a day. 

*** 

The Dark Knight sat in his chair in front of the computer for a moment. Silently, he reached over and pressed a button the keyboard causing a woman with bright red hair to pop up on the screen. 

"What up, Batman?" 

"Oracle, have you been reading the papers lately?" 

"You _know_ I always read _The Globe_." 

"No, I meant other papers," he said, taking the crumpled front page from yesterday's _World Traveler _out of a pouch in his utility belt. He held it up the screen. "I want whatever information you can find about this 'Mysterious Glowing Man.'" 

"Bruce…" Oracle started nervously, "if you're getting at what I think you are, you're asking me to look up the reappearance of a dead man." 

"That's exactly why I want you to find out whatever you can." 

"What about the girl? Does she know yet?" 

"I don't think it actually clicked in her mind what this article meant. For now, she doesn't need to know." 

"And the others?" 

"I plan on telling them tonight." 

"You're the boss, Batman. I'll do my best." 

"You do that, Oracle. Over and out." 

****

Notes: Jeez, this chapter took a while. Next time on "Red Lantern" dinner, dancing, and… Benjamina in a dress?! 

Benjamina: I _will_ kill something. I _will._

Erm… Right… Anyway, I think you guys know the drill. Please review if you want this story to keep going!! My dedication depends a lot on you guys, the readers, so if you don't let me down, I'll try hard to not let you down. 

Ta ta for now! ~JenJen-chan


	4. Ch 4: The Birth of the Kent's

****

Disclaimer: I own the Justice League. ::watches as Cartoon Network surround her with pitchforks and torches:: …videos! I own the Justice League videos! Not the League itself, just the videos… Heh heh… 

Notes: Huzzah! The reviewers rock! 

Red Lantern

Chapter Four: The Birth of the Kent's

"What do you mean our plans fell through?" 

"Just what I said, Amy. I'm grounded, our plans fell through." Benjamina looked at Amy—really looked at Amy—for the first time all morning; neither girl looked happy. "I'm really sorry." 

Amy forced a smile and waved it off. 

"Aw, it's alright Mina. I'll just do Halloween with my brothers." (Benjamina could see Amy grit her teeth behind her phony smile.) "Who knows? Wally may let you off for Christmas shopping." 

"I doubt Bruce will," she replied grimly. 

"What'd you do anyway?" 

"It all started with a particular jerk named—" 

"Calvin Kent, late again, I see," said their English teacher, Mrs. Short as she looked up from her planner. The rest of the class looked up as well, and a hushed silence fell over the room. 

Calvin really _had_ walked away from that fight in worse condition than Benjamina. While she had only come into class with a cut hand and a fat lip, here was Calvin, wobbling around with a black eye, purple jaw, and a brace on his knee. 

Amy looked in shock, back and forth, from Calvin to Benjamina. 

"Mina," she whispered urgently, "please tell me you didn't—" 

"Mr. Kent," Mrs. Short interrupted, beating Amy to the punch line. "What on earth happened to you?" 

"Got in a fight," Calvin said simply. 

"He must have been twice the size of you!" she exclaimed, marking him present in her absentee book. 

"Actually, _she_ was this tough little bit—" 

"Calvin," Mrs. Short said warningly. "Go sit down, please." 

Calvin started hobbling away to his seat. The desks were set up in three column, four rows, of partners. He sat in the very middle of it all, and was tripping over bags trying to get there. Mrs. Short frowned at his efforts. 

"Calvin, why don't you and Amy switch?" she stated, more than asked. 

Amy looked a little frightened as she moved away from her front aisle seat next to Mina to the middle of the room. Refusing to glare back at him, Benjamina didn't look up as he took his new seat next to her. One could tell the class became nervous at this situation, but none of them quite understood why. Amy was the only one who knew the class would be a battlefield in a few moments. 

Sometime once Mrs. Short started rambling, Calvin muttered, " I forgot to thank you for putting me in a knee brace." 

"I hope you're comfortable, because there are plenty more braces in your future if you keep up this attitude." 

"You think you can push me around?" 

"Want a right black eye to match your left one?" 

"…You are some piece of work, you know that?" 

"Forgive me if I don't throw my dignity around like you do." 

"Throw my-- I do not!" 

"If you didn't, you would at least respect Clark's memory." 

"Forgive _me_. He didn't see it important enough to get to know me the way he _obviously_ got to know you, considering the way your acting." 

"Damn straight. Clark was a good man, as was Diana, Mom, and Dad." 

"You can have your little delusions of what a 'great' and 'just' league they got themselves killed over, but keep the hell away from my little brother. We've got enough problems without you brainwashing Kenickie too." 

"What's the matter, Kent? Afraid your little brother just might see something you've been too stubborn to see yourself?" 

"Screw you." 

"You talk real big for someone who was put in a brace by a girl." 

"At least I don't hang around with a Martian, a fool, the 'scariest man in Gotham' and the butler irons their underwear." 

"Keep them the hell out of this!" Benjamina screeched, jumping up. 

The entire class stopped and stared at the dark skinned girl's outburst. 

"Benjamina, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Short asked, a frown on her face and hands on her hips. 

"No ma'am," Benjamina grumbled, slumping down into her seat. 

"Well, good. And if there's another outburst like that, you can go explain what it's all about to the principal. 

"Yes ma'am," she grumbled. 

Once Mrs. Short had turned back to the blackboard, Benjamina sent a dirty glare to Calvin. It could be said that Mrs. Short should have just dismissed the class right then and there, because after that outburst every student in that room was too busy watching Benjamina and Calvin to listen to anything Mrs. Short had to say about technical and dramatic climaxes. 

*** 

__

I'll show him, I will, Benjamina's thoughts growled. _He might be willing to leave Kenickie in the dark, but I'm not. The boy's going to learn what really happened to his father whether the rest of the family likes it or not. _

Angrily, she stomped into the junior high locker room, sending underclassmen scampering out of her path, but just close enough so they could gawk at her safely. Benjamina was, as some could say, a girl of legends; she had made herself a reputation in seventh grade when she turned down _the_ ideal freshmen guy to be his girlfriend. He didn't give up on her easily either, but she didn't back down for a second. That boy set the school record for the most casts, braces, and slings worn in a single year. 

Determinedly, she made her way down the past that was cleared for her to a row of lockers on the back wall with two seventh grade boys talking. 

"You've got to be kidding me, Kent. There's no such things as aliens." 

"Ever hear of the Martian Manhunter?" 

"Now you expect me to believe _he_ exists?" 

"He's a close, personal friend, actually." 

The first boy whipped around to face the new voice. 

"B-Benjamina…" he stuttered in awe, staring at her. 

"Yes," she replied, confirming his observation. "Very brilliant of you to know who I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like a word with Kent." 

"Of-- of course!" he cried, scampering away from the two of them. Faintly, Benjamina could hear the boy whispering excitedly, "Did you see her? She talked to me! _Me!_" Feeling as is she was already regretting coming here, she focused upon the youngest Kent and tuned the hushed whispers out. 

"Kenneth, may I speak with you in private?" 

"S-sure…" 

"Good." 

Immediately she grabbed his wrist and began pulling him through the rows of his classmates (who were clearing a path for her, once again) and into the hallway. Nervously, she looked left and right for on-watchers. Thankfully, it was only half way through the senior high lunch, and most of the junior high kids had already headed to class, so the hallways was practically deserted. 

"Listen, Mina," he said, shifting his bag nervously on his shoulder. "About what happened yesterday—" 

"I'm not here to talk about yesterday," she replied flatly. 

"But— but Calvin…" 

"Listen, Kenickie, I'm not here to talk about your brother, I'm here to talk about you." 

"But what did I do?" 

"It's what you haven't done." 

"…Huh?" 

"Listen, we both know what your father was, so his blood flows through your veins." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"So you have certain… skills that would be useful to the League." 

"Mina, the League died, and I don't have any powers!" 

"Shhh!" she hissed. "Keep your voice down or you'll blow everything." 

"But what does 'everything' have to do with me?" 

"Everything has everything to do with you." Kenickie looked at her like she had five heads. "Listen, you're the son of a great man, so some of that greatness is still in you. If you'd just come back to the Manor with me, we'll explain everything." 

"I don't know, Mina. Calvin…" 

"If Calvin doesn't want to use what he's been given to help people, that's his problem. Listen, Kenickie, all I want you to do is come and listen to what we have to say. That's all I'm asking for." 

Kenickie paused under Mina's forceful—and pleading?—stare. 

"I'll do it," he said, nodding. "But Mom and Calvin won't be very happy." 

"Bruce will talk to them. Everything'll be fine, you'll see." 

Kenickie's eyes lit up. "Bruce? Bruce will be there?" 

"Of course he'll be there; it's his house." 

"Yeah! Bruce never let Dad down, right?" 

"…Not once, Kenickie, not once." 

"I'll see you later then, Mina!" he cried, speeding into the staircase and bounding up the stairs. 

Mina allowed herself to watch Kenickie's retreating figure for a moment. She wasn't stupid; she didn't miss how much more willing he seemed once she mentioned Bruce's involvement. Good thing Lois's unspoken lessons to loathe Bruce never worked on her younger son. Calvin, on the other hand, was quite another story… 

__

Deal with Calvin later. You got Kenickie to agree to come, and once Bruce talks to him he's in for sure. It's his brother's choice; Calvin can't kill me for that, can he? 

Even as she thought these things, she closed her left fist protectively over her bandage. 

*** 

Across the school, a loud, long ringing sound was heard. It was the sound of joy; the sound of release; the sound of the final classes of the day ending. Just as it began, the hallway became flooded with students, most who emptied out by the time it stopped ringing. 

Benjamina squared her shoulders and marched proudly from her locker room to the sidewalk where Alfred always picked her up, a short, black-haired boy on her heels. 

"Mom's gonna be mad when she finds out…" Kenickie told her. 

"Bruce will talk to her," Benjamina stated, eyes focused on Alfred's car. 

Except when they got there, it wasn't Alfred in the driver's seat. 

"Bruce?" Benjamina asked in surprised. "What are you--?" 

"Benjamina, I know you far too well to assume that after what happened yesterday that you _weren't_ going to pull something like this," Bruce replied pointly. "Wally and J'onn are already at home. All we need is the oldest Kent and we'll be on our way." 

"_Oldest_ Kent?" Benjamina hissed quietly, climbing in the front seat while Kenickie climbed in the back. "Bruce, tell me you're kidding." 

"Either we have both Kent or neither of them," Bruce whispered back at her. "Ah," he said in normal volume, "there's your older brother now, Kenneth." 

Benjamina groaned and turned around to see Calvin Kent angrily storming towards the car—well, as close to storming as he could do in a knee brace. She quickly turned to see Bruce's reaction to his leg, and could have sworn there was a faint smirk on his lips. Of course, she didn't have a chance to get a good look at his face, because Calvin slammed his hands angrily on the passenger door of the car. 

"Stewart, _what_ do you think you are _doing?!_" 

"Careful, Kent, you're going to scratch the paint. Oh, and I hope you can pay for the dent you made in the door," she replied casually, gesturing to the small crater in the door that his hand rested in. Calvin went red and snapped his head in the direction of his brother. 

"Kenneth Daniel Kent, get out of that car _now_," Calvin demanded angrily. 

Kenickie flinched under his brother's gaze, and turned to look at Bruce. He richest man in Gotham merely stared back at him sternly, and gave a slight shake of the head. Just that was enough to give Kenickie the courage to talk on the world—and his brother. 

"I wanna hear them out, Cal. Just tell Mom I'm gonna be late for dinner, 'kay?" 

"I will not, you just can't walk into stranger's cars!" Calvin protested. 

"Bruce and Mina aren't strangers!" 

"But how to you know what they're going to do with you?" 

"Why don't you come along and see for yourself," Bruce coolly intervened. "Then you would have reason to distrust us. I'll make a deal with you; you listen to what we have to say, and if you don't like what you're hearing we'll take you home and never mention it again. Though, you each must decide for yourselves," he added sternly, challenging Calvin with his glare. "Do you agree to these terms?" 

Calvin froze for a moment outside the car, glaring back at Bruce. After nearly ten seconds in combat with him, Calvin's broke his gaze and wretched open the back door. 

"Move over, Kenick," he grumbled. 

Beaming, Kenickie gladly pushed over a seat to let Calvin climb in. He looked like he would start floating in joy if the seatbelt wasn't holding him down. 

"You won't be sorry, bro, I promise." 

"I might be though," Benjamina grumbled to herself. 

Bruce shot her a warning glare. Letting out a nearly silent sigh, she reached over and put on the radio. She twitched as rap music filled the car. She twitched even more when Kenickie started rapping along with Nelly or Eminem or whoever it was. She twitched more still, because she realized if she changed the station Kenickie might not be fond of her anymore; so she just slumped down in her seat, cursing herself for putting the radio on. 

Now there were two things in that car she didn't and had no intention on bargaining for. 

*** 

Kenickie stared in awe at the huge mansion the car had just pulled up to. It had to be at least four times—no, five times bigger than his house. Even thought Calvin wasn't saying anything, it was clear that to Kenickie that his older brother was as impressed as he was. 

At the exact same moment, Bruce and Benjamina both exited and slammed their doors shut. Kenickie rushed out of his own, dragging Calvin along with him up the front steps to the front door. Bruce knocked on it patiently until it was opened by an old, balding man. 

"Master Bruce," he said in greeting, allowing his employer, charge, and their guests in. "Miss Mina. Master Kent. Master Kent." 

"It's Kenickie," Kenickie told him excitably. He had never had a butler open the door and call him "Master Kent" before. 

A smile tugged on Alfred's lips at the sight of the young boy, and he nodded. 

"Master Kenickie, then." He turned to Bruce. "Shall I call Master Wally and Master J'onn, then?" 

"If you would," Bruce replied. "Tell them we'll be in the informal lounge. You're welcome to join us, if you like." 

"Thank you, Master Bruce," he replied, bowed, and left to find the other two men that lived in the manor. 

"Informal lounge?" Kenickie asked in an excited whisper. 

"We have a ballroom, billiards lounge, library, home theater, and a dinning room that runs half the length of the main wing," she informed him casually. "Oh, and there's a section of the house dedicated to artwork, paintings, suits of armor, etc." 

"All that? Holy crap…" 

Benjamina pushed Kenickie gently to the hall on his left. 

"You were going the wrong way. The lounge is down this corridor," she told him matter-of-factly. 

The three followed behind Bruce until he brought them to a beautifully furnished room with warm, red walls, hard wood floors with an area rug over them, and big, squishy chairs and couches. There was a wonderfully sized television against one wall, and pictures adorning the others. Kenickie was drawn to one in particular. 

"That's Dad!" he exclaimed, pointing to the smiling, broad shouldered man in the portrait. "And there's Bruce, and Wally…" He frowned and looked at the four faces. "I don't know who those people are though." 

Benjamina sighed and flopped down on the couch. Leave it to Kenickie to pick up the most sensitive topic and prod at it. Calvin also glared at his younger brother, but remained standing near the door. It was Bruce the went over to him. 

"Shayera," Bruce said, pointing to the red-haired woman in the picture. "John. J'onn in human form." He paused at the last one. "…and Diana." 

"They were all part of the League, right?" Kenickie asked, looking up at Bruce. Bruce nodded. Satisfied, the youngest Kent looked back up at the portrait. "Was Shayera always that fat?" 

Calvin groaned. Benjamina had to grab the nearest pillow and hug it to her chest to keep herself from throwing something much harder at Kenickie's head—like that paperweight that was doubling as a centerpiece on the coffee table. Yes, that would have done nicely… 

"Pregnant," Bruce corrected. "Not fat. Your mother looked like that at that time as well, a bit more along of course because Calvin was born a few months earlier than Benjamina. I believe that was taken in February of '06." 

"That Mina's dad?" he asked, pointing to John. 

"Yes," Bruce replied. "John Stewart, also known as the Green Lantern." 

"He looks nice." 

"There's a reason for that," Benjamina said, finally letting her grip loosen on the pillow. "He was one of the greatest men ever." She turned her eyes to look up at the picture; there stood her parents, one of her father's arms wrapped around her mother's shoulders, his other hand on her stomach. A young Wally was on the other side of him, using John's shoulder as an armrest and laughing to the camera. "One of the greatest men ever…" 

Distantly, she heard the lounge door creak open and two pairs of footsteps enter the room. She was snapped back into reality when she heard Wally say, "Hey, kiddo Kent's. Haven't seen you two in a while." 

"Hey Wally! Hi J'onn!" Kenickie replied, beaming. 

Calvin managed to grumble a hello and avert his gaze to elsewhere in the room. 

"Hello all," J'onn said, joining Benjamina on the couch. Wally sat in a leather lazy-boy, Kenickie happily taking the one next to him. Bruce, putting on his 'business face,' took a seat in a deep red armchair across from Wally. Both Alfred and Calvin remained standing. 

"Alright, let's get down to business," Bruce said. "Why you're here, or why I'm _assuming_ Benjamina called you here, is to discuss the League." He paused, waiting for a response. When there was none, he continued. "Since the incident six years ago, the Justice League has been operating on its three remaining members." 

"With the help of Alfred on monitor duty," Wally added. 

"It's the least I could do, sir," Alfred replied nonchalantly. 

"In short, it's wearing the four of us thin." Bruce frowned a bit; he did _not_ want to say this next part. "There's just no way around it; everyday we're getting older, and we won't be around forever. We _need_ young blood to carry on the League." He looked each of the three kids dead in the eye in turn. "You three are that young blood. This League's future depends on you." 

Kenickie nodded with adoring eyes, beaming proudly that Bruce—_the_ Dark Knight—found him so important to the existence to the League. Benjamina's eyes glowed, but out of determination and pride. The League would not fail, not if she had anything to say about it. 

Calvin's scoff killed the moment. 

"You've got to be kidding me, and I don't appreciate it. C'mon Kenick, we're going home." 

"But Calvin—" 

"No," he said forcefully, turning on his brother. "I won't sit her and listen to what these idiots have to say about truth and justice and all of their other fake crap. It wasn't important to Dad for me to know, so I don't see what the Hell's so important about me knowing now." 

He glared sharply at Bruce, who didn't return the glare. He just stared at the boy, calm, silent, unemotional; there wasn't a spec of irritation on his face—just a tiny, microscopic hint of disappointment. 

"For the son of the last living Kryptionan, I've never seen anyone quite like you, Calvin." It wasn't a compliment. With every word, he took a step towards Calvin. "You might think you're some bad ass, but deep down your just a scared little boy, kicking dirt at his father's shadow. What you think of Clark _or_ Superman has nothing to do with you—you, Calvin William Kent. You've been given a gift, and I'll be damned if you stop yourself and others like you from using it. What are you going to do, keep running with your tail between your legs your whole life?" 

"I'm not running from anything!" he cried, turning red and balling up his fists. 

"Then prove it." Calvin glared at him, and Bruce just stared back. "Either do it or don't. We don't have time to wait around to see if you're going to be a coward your whole life or not." 

Calvin stare turned to the portrait, and for once he wasn't glaring at it. His father smiled back, completely oblivious that his smile would be seen no more except in pictures like this. Calvin looked back at Bruce, jaw set, a glint of spite in his eyes. 

"I'll do it, and I'll be a Hell of a lot better than Superman." 

****

Notes: Once again, I manage to keep a chapter down for weeks more then intended! Ask any of my friends and they'll tell you how many times I had to rewrite this thing… Not to mention my computer's power box died and school started again. Oh, joy… Anyway… 

I have fun making up names. ^_^ Anyone who picks up the pun in Kenickie's name gets a cookie! 

How do people feel about how I portray the characters in this story? Do them seem realistic? I know I must ask this a lot, but I just want to keep myself in check. So if they're not, please tell me. I won't chop your head off unless you steal anything that's mine. ^^ 

Thank you MooSe for editing for me!

Please review if you want this story to be kept alive!! The more input I get, the faster I'll get ideas for the later chapters. Here's hoping we get to the gala next chapter….

Toodles! ~JenJen-chan


	5. Damage Report 1: I'm Not Dead Yet!

Red Lantern

Damage Report 1: I'm Not Dead Yet!

'Lo all. No, I'm not dead yet. Just been torn in a few different directions, and dealing with computer problems. Many… computer problems. Currently, I'm on my dad's computer. ;; 

The first semester of high school is over. Three cheers for that! I actually have been writing since the last time I posted… oh, months ago, just not for Red Lantern. I'm sorry, muffins, but I will make up for it now. …or try to. My skills have (hopefully) improved since the last chapter I've posted, so I hope that if there are any readers still out there they'll still enjoy the rest of Benjamina's heroic little tale. 

The downside to all this is, I don't have Chapter Five. Chapter Five, which was pretty much finished except for one scene, is on my personal computer, which is currently in a coma (a.k.a. it won't start no matter what I yell at it or hit it with). So… things may be a little confusing until I either gather up the energy to rewrite or get my dear little compy fixed. I'm so sorry about this guys. 

Since I _know_ I'll start procrastinating again if I don't start posting, Chapter Six will be up soon, hopefully later tonight. Since there is lack of Chapter Five it might be a bit… confusing, but I'll post a summary of what happens until I get the real Chapter Five up and running. ^^;; Again, my deepest apologies. 

::kicks computer:: You always die at the worst times! 

Benjamina: …_this_ is our writer? 

Amy: Mina, be nice! 

…yeah, I think that's everything that's needed to be said. 

Toodles! 

~JenJen-chan


	6. Ch 5: Decision of a Lifetime

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. Trust me, if I did there would be a heck of a lot more Batman focus episodes and Hawkgirl would be throwing her mace at Flash to relieve stress. I'd actually like to see her do that one day… 

****

Notes: Whoo! Finally back from my computer-dead-ness! Sorry it took forever and a day. ^^;;

Red Lantern

Chapter Five: Decision of a Life Time

The usually hazy autumn afternoon air was rushed. It was forced out of its relaxed, lazy state by a pair of bronze wings beating the sky like a rug. They soared up and around the Wayne Manor, making a point to stay under the cover of the gigantic yard's trees and surrounding wall. 

"Show off," Calvin muttered from the ground, watching Benjamina take her warm up flight. 

"Too cool…" Kenickie added, oblivious to the glare his brother was giving him at the idea of Benjamina being "too cool." "I don't know why you hate her, Cal. She's smart and strong, she's practically a legend around school! What's so wrong about her?" 

"…You're too young to understand." 

"Try me," he said defiantly. 

Just as Calvin opened his mouth, a rush of air whizzed dangerously close past his head. Both he and Kenickie turned in time to see Benjamina land on the patio table. She sat with her head held up high, shoulders squared, and wings regally spread out. 

"I could hear you, you know," she told them pointly. 

"Good, now we don't have to overstate the obvious twice," Calvin hissed. 

"But I didn't hear anyone call you an arrogant jerk yet." 

"I'd watch myself if I were you, bird girl." 

"I am a bird, and I'm not ashamed of it. Just because my parents died, doesn't mean my heritage died with them." 

"Don't push me, Stewart. You won't win." 

"I think I already have. You're here, aren't you?" 

"Benjamina, Calvin, drop it," Bruce ordered. "I've seen five-year-olds argue over who gets the last chocolate chip cookie more maturely then you two do." 

Considering it was the five-year-old Benjamina and Calvin Bruce was making reference to, it said a lot about how huge they were making his migraine right now. The two hadn't stopped bickering since they arrived; now he knew Benjamina and Calvin weren't the most agreeable people around the other, but he had no idea that it was _this_ bad. Even his rivalry with Clark wasn't this cruel. 

__

What have we gotten ourselves into? Bruce thought to himself. _Damn you Clark and John for having kids that stand on two different sides of the personality field. _

You know that we can't continue the League without these two, J'onn rang out in his mind. Bruce was willing to bet Wally had heard his thoughts as well. _They aren't bad kids, just brought up in two very different ways. _

Besides, Wally added, _Suppose' youngest might be able to keep them balanced. _

So Bruce was right, J'onn was keeping Wally in this thought conversation. 

__

I suppose we'll find out if that's true, then, J'onn agreed. 

__

Do we have any choice? Bruce questioned, knowing very well the answer. 

"It would do you both good to try and work together. We're all on the same side," J'onn said to the two disgruntled teens. "It wouldn't do any of us any good if you two kept arguing every thirty seconds." 

"She started—" 

"Let's just move on with the training exercise," Bruce said, fighting off the feeling of a migraine that was coming on. He had been getting those a lot lately, and a lot easier then back in the day when the League was still complete and active. 

__

I never thought it was possible for the Dark Knight to get old… he thought, watching Benjamina push herself off from the table and over towards the yard. After a few paces, she snapped her head back to Calvin and Kenickie. 

"Well? Are you coming?" 

"Coming _where_?" asked Calvin, looking at her like she was nuts. 

"Out there," she said, as if it was the simplest answer in the world. "You don't expect us to do the training drill on the patio, do you?" 

Grumbling, Calvin followed her out into the yard, Kenickie ahead of him. In the middle of the yard, Benjamina stopped and turned back to Bruce. 

"Are we trying to disarm, or just dodge?" 

"Dodge for the moment. Calvin and Kenneth are new at this, so I'll turn the level down lower then usual," Bruce explained. 

"How low?" 

"Three." 

Benjamina frowned. "Three? Bruce, I could handle that when I was eight." 

"Yes, but you've also been training your whole life, they haven't. It's going on three Benjamina, and don't break them. They don't have much defense up at this level, and you break them when they're on level _fifteen_." 

"Not my fault they weren't built to handle electric maces." 

"What are they talking about?" Kenickie whispered to his brother who shrugged, but got his guard up never the less. He shifted his attentive gaze away from Benjamina (who had her arms crossed, in apparent boredom), and around the yard, half expecting something to jump out at them from the hedges and shrubbery around the yard. 

Something _did_ pop out of the hedges, but not what he was expecting. They were disks. Flat, silver, flying disks that strategically placed themselves out around the three youngsters on the lawn. Kenickie seemed fascinated by them; Benjamina looked at them with very little interest; Calvin wasn't even looking at them at all, he was looking at Bruce, who was standing next to Alfred. The loyal butler had a controller in his hands, religiously punching in commands every few seconds. 

"What the heck _are_ these things?" 

"Training disks," Benjamina stated. "They basically fly around and shoot lasers and attack to help sharpen the senses, reflexes, and other skills. Since they're at a low level, all they'll mainly do is zoom around and try to ram into us, so you don't have to worry about the laser shooting just yet." She smirked. "Though, for an amateur, dodging so many at once could be difficult." 

Calvin set his jaw. "If you can pull it off, it can't be that hard." 

"Hope you don't find it too difficult wobbling around in that brace, Kent." 

Calvin started at his right leg for a moment, mind busy in a silent debate. There were two options he could take, and his pride wouldn't let him choose the first one. Defiantly, he put an equal share of weight onto his right leg, giving Benjamina a look that said "so there." Benjamina just dropped down into a ready position, bending her knees and tucking her wings out of the way. 

"Just to make this interesting, I won't fly." 

"Like that'd make any difference anyway." 

Alfred looked up from his device and gave Bruce a nod. He nodded in return, cast a glance at the other three men, and turned his eyes back to the yard. 

"Go." 

The second the word left Bruce's lips, the disks began buzzing around them. Four disks came flying at Benjamina, all which she dodged with very little movement or effort. Unfortunately for Calvin and Kenickie, the Kent boys weren't having such luck. When Kenickie's first came flying towards his head, he let out a slight yelp and ducked out of the way. Calvin had bearly managed to hobble out of the way of his first, luckily switched directions to avoid his second, but the momentum caused him to nearly fall on his third. 

Bruce had to stop himself from letting out a groan. Giving him a sympathetic look, Wally placed a hand supportively on his shoulder. 

"Chill Bats, it's their first time." 

"Don't duck, Kenneth. There's another one coming from the bottom—go left, boy, left!" Bruce grumbled just loud enough for Kenickie to hear, and look at him right in time for the disk that Bruce was trying to warn him about land square in the head. 

"…well, at least now we know he has a hard skull." 

"Wally." 

"Yes?"

"Shut up." 

*** 

"Is it possible to have bruises on bruises?" 

"Kenickie." 

"Yes?" 

"Shut up." 

Benjamina smirked at Calvin before passing Kenickie a cold compact. The youngest of the trio gratefully accepted it, holding it up against his bruised forehead from where the disk had hit him earlier. Other than that bruise, he didn't walk out of that training exercise too badly. Calvin also had very few new bruises, but was currently sitting on the couch, right leg propped up on about four pillows. Benjamina—just as everyone except Calvin had predicted—made it out without a scratch, or even breaking a sweat, for that matter. The three were back in the lounge they first spoke in, resting from their training. 

Or, at least Calvin and Kenickie were resting. 

Benjamina had buried herself in the newspaper, another "Mysterious Glowing Man" sighting had been reported and she wanted to see what the press had to say about it. Since Bruce still had yet to mention it to her, she didn't think it was any different a story then the skeletons of Adam and Eve being found a few months back, but it wasn't bad to check up on the populous' feelings. Alfred stood loyally at his post at the door, and J'onn was sitting in a chair across from Benjamina, seemingly staring off into space. Bruce and Wally were "conversing" in the other room about what to do next, no doubt keeping J'onn informed through a mental link. 

Suddenly, J'onn blinked and looked nervous, but the only one who noticed was Alfred. 

__

Master J'onn, what's wrong? 

__

When you answer the door, be sure to invite her into the dining room for some tea before letting her tear the house apart. I do know how you pride yourself in your housework, Alfred. 

__

…duly noted, sir. 

The dull ringing sound of the doorbell cut out through the house as if it was being pounded on by a very angry news reporter, which wasn't too far off at all. Looking up from her newspaper, Benjamina saw Alfred leave to go answer the door. A few seconds later, she ran into the hall when she heard female voice yelling, "Where are they?!" 

She nearly crashed into Bruce who stopped in the middle of the hall at the lobby entrance with Wally next to him, causing Kenickie to crash into her and Calvin to crash into him. The only one who didn't crash and continue the domino effect was J'onn, who had already shifted into a more human appearance out of pure habit. 

"Bruce, where the hell are they? What are you trying to do with my sons?!" Lois asked, taking threatening steps from the entrance towards the multi-billionaire. Calvin immediately took a step into his mother's immediate line of sight, dragging Kenickie with him. "Calvie! Kenny! What happened to you?" 

Kenickie sheepishly put a hand to his head in attempts to cover his bruise. 

"N-nothing Mom…" 

"Yeah, a disk just hit him square in the head during a 'training exercise,'" Calvin added. 

"A… _what?_" Lois asked, her rage quickly turning to surprise, and then right back to rage. 

"A training exercise," Kenickie stuttered, nervous at first but gaining confidence as he went along. "Mr. Wayne wants to train us, Mom, we're gonna be like Dad was," he said, eyes shining at the thought of being brave like his father was. 

Lois stared at her youngest son, and for a moment Benjamina thought that Mrs. Kent had been shocked into stupor. That assumption was quickly killed off by Lois turning to Bruce slowly, twitching, and saying, "You… _WHAT_… Mr. Wayne?" 

"They have the gift, Mrs. Kent," Bruce said coolly. "It's pointless for it to be wasted. If Clark were here, he'd say the same thing." 

"If _Clark_ were here, they wouldn't be!"  


"If Clark were here, do you think you could keep him away from here? If he was here, do you think he'd be doing anything different then I am at the moment?" 

"I _do_ actually! He respected my desire to keep them away from this… this riffraff!" 

Benjamina began twitching. She stepped around Wally to started towards Lois. 

"Being riffraff is better then being an arrogant jerk who runs to Mommy for protection," she said coldly. Calvin, who was standing behind her, glared at her back, steadily growing redder. Lois was doing the same thing as her oldest son. 

"You, young 'lady,' have no right to talk to my Calvie like that!"

"You, old woman, have no right to burst in here and break up the League, but that's never stopped you before." 

Alfred shot her a disapproving glance from the door at the words "old woman," but said nothing to correct her. Benjamina was almost positive that she would be getting a lecture on politeness later, but she didn't care. Turning even redder than Calvin now, Lois was almost shaking in rage. 

"I'm not going to stand for this," she growled. "Calvin, Kenneth, let's go." 

Calvin determinedly brushed passed Benjamina and towards his mother. Kenickie, on the other hand, hesitated. 

"Kenneth!" Lois stated expectantly. 

Bruce could see the inner turmoil within the youngest as if he was looking through the glass pane of a window. Hopelessly, Kenickie glanced from his mother to Bruce. This child wanted so badly to follow in his father's footsteps, even if they were too big for him for now. 

__

For now, Bruce sternly reminded himself. 

Bruce gave a small, short nod, then nudged his head ever so slightly towards Lois. 

Kenickie beamed at Bruce, but wiped it clean off when he slowly made his way too his mother. Lois smirked at Bruce, obviously thinking she had become the victorious one. Calvin just stared blankly at Benjamina, and Benjamina couldn't believe that the two of them were just… leaving. No guts, no great argument, not even a slight sign of rebellion against this _woman_—their _mother_. 

A mother was supposed to be a mother, not a dictator. 

Calvin pulled his hand out of his pockets, and turned out the door. 

"Let's go, Mom." 

The smirk growing into a full out smile, Lois led her younger out the door. Alfred shut the door behind the three Kents, slowly stooping down to scoop something off the floor. 

"What's this…?" 

Bruce walked over to his butler and looked at the small card Alfred had in his hands. 

"A student ID," Bruce started, "of Calvin Kent." 

Silence. 

And then, laughter. 

Wally leaned against the wall, laughing hysterically. J'onn smiled at Alfred. Alfred smiled at Bruce. Bruce _smiled_ at Benjamina. Benjamina looked at the four of them like they had suddenly sprouted four heads. 

"What? He just dropped his student ID! What's so funny about that?" 

"Well, he'll have to come back to get it, won't he?" Bruce asked, pocketing the small card. 

Benjamina stared at the grinning businessman, the thought not fully registering for a moment. And finally it clicked, and she almost smiled too. 

__

Maybe he's not such an idiot…

******

****

bNotes:/b Finally! It's finished! After like months between chapter four and chapter five, it's finished! ::happy dances:: Now I can finally move on with out this looming feeling… well, looming over me. Yeah, that was bad, BUT CHAPTER FIVE'S FINALLY DONE!! *squee!*

As for Calvin's lost belongings, some of you may be asking "Why an ID card?" …okay, probably none of you are asking, but I'm going to humor myself and pretend you are. And the answer is… he's willing to trust the others with his identity, at the moment, at least. His mother may have alternate opinions, but both Kent boys have the will of a steel bar. Times two. Point three. 

I have a good chunk of chapter seven's first draft done. If school keeps going as slow as it has been, I should be able to finish it by the end of the week. And in chapter seven, we even get a flashback sequence! 

Audience of loyal minions: Oooooh, ahhhhhh… 

Heehee… 

Please make me feel loved! Review!

~JenJen-chan


	7. Ch 6: Watch Me for Never

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Justice League. I do, however, own Benjamina, Calvin, Kenickie, James, and any other characters that weren't in the series. Except Devine, who was originally created by MooSe. You can't sue me now. HAH! 

****

Notes: I know there's been a huge gap between the last few times I've written. I'm _so_ sorry, actual life took over for a while. ^^;; No one was really happy about that. And yes, I do realize I'm posting chapter six before chapter five… Until my computer is fixed, a summary is going up. For more information, see Damage Report 1. Anyway, let's get on with this thingie. I was waaay too amused when it came to making up names… ^^;; As always, reviews make for a happy JenJen-chan. 

Red Lantern

Chapter Six: Watch Me for Never

Bruce Wayne stood in his bedroom in front of the mirror, finishing with his tie for the gala. He never quite understood why most men and some women have to tie a little noose around their necks for work or big occasions, but it was expected of him to do so. Though Bruce Wayne was the owner of a business company, image was everything. Just one slight quirk or distaste in an outfit could cause a loss of customers, and though Wayne Corps. had enough to not worry too much about a few lost clients, Bruce needed to keep his company afloat so his other job could be his main focus. 

His other job. Bruce nearly sighed. After this afternoon and his argument with Lois, his role as Batman wasn't going to get any relief from some great supply of new recruits anytime soon. If only Clark were still around… 

__

'If Clark were here, they wouldn't be!' Lois's voice echoed out in his mind. Bruce hated to admit it, but she was right. 

Three short raps sounded in his bedroom. 

"Come in," Bruce said, wiping the growing tired look from his face. 

Wally, already dressed for the night, entered. Unlike Bruce's tuxedo and tie, Wally was wearing a bright red suit with a lightning bolt in a circle on his chest. 

"I'm leaving for patrol now, J'onn's coming with me. We should be back by morning," Flash informed Bruce. 

"Who's watching the monitors?" 

"I called Oracle earlier. She's going to keep an eye on everything for a while until Alfred can get away from the party." Flash noticed Bruce's disapproving frown. "If it makes you feel any better, she's got Nightwing on stand by as well." 

"It doesn't, really." 

"No?" Flash asked. He sighed, "I figured as much. Don't worry so much about us, tonight. Just keep Benny and the rest of your business guests in check. Have you told her anything yet?" 

Bruce shook his head. 

"Not until I'm sure." 

"But Bruce—" 

"Wally, do you honestly think she'll take the news well that _he's_ alive?" 

"Well… no, but she's gotta right to know." 

"When she's ready to know, then we'll talk." He frowned. "I don't know if this will hit harder than when we told her we thought he was dead in the first place. She's going to have to face her past one day… for all of our sakes, and the League's sake, I just don't want to speed it up anymore than I have to." 

"…Bats, you don't want to do this any more than I do. Couldn't we just—" 

"We don't have a choice anymore. We can't keep living in perpetual night shifts—it's getting hard for even you to keep up."

"I just hope she doesn't meet the same fate as her mother…" 

Bruce smirked. "With us still breathing? Not possible." 

Flash smiled back weakly. "Right… I should get going, J'onn already headed out without me." 

"If you find anything—and I mean _anything_—call." Bruce pulled his tie out of his jacket to show a small, blinking clip attached to the bottom of it. "The link will be open the entire time." 

"Noted." 

And in a scarlet blur, Flash was gone. Bruce numbly turned back to his reflection, dearly hoping his assumptions were wrong, if for no one but Benjamina's sake. 

*** 

"Miss Mina?" Alfred called from the hall, knocking lightly on her door. "The gala started nearly forty-five minutes ago, and Master Bruce wanted you downstairs before it began." 

"I'm not greeting those old, rich womanizers!" Benjamina growled from behind the door. 

"Dear, I don't think you have a choice. Master Bruce has already said you would make an appearance, and since Master Wally and Master J'onn are out working tonight…" Alfred slowly took the doorknob in his hand and turned. 

"Then get on the com-link with Wally and tell him to get his as— …what?" Benjamina asked, turning away from her mirror to face the butler standing in the doorway, a small smile on his lips. Alfred just shook his head at her puzzled glance. 

The little girl he had looked after had certainly grown into a beautiful young woman. Flowing around her was a soft, white dress. A thin cord tied around her middle caused the dress to poof just slightly at the waist until it ended a bit below the knees, and matching cords made up the spaghetti straps that ran across her shoulders and crisscrossed down the back. The pale contrast of the dress against her skin made her glow like a night-light. Matching white heels were on her feet, lacing up her shin to her knee. The jewelry she wore was sparse, but just enough for a girl her age, in Alfred's old fashion opinion. On her wrist was a thin gold chain bracelet with a single pearl. On her neck, another golden chain with a small diamond on it, also serving as the cloaking device for her wings for the evening. 

"You look lovely, Miss Mina." 

She gave off a small, almost shy smile. "Thank you, Uncle Alfred. I'm glad to hear someone thinks so." 

"Why, Miss Mina, I'm most certain you'll be hearing how beautiful you look for the rest of the night." 

Benjamina frowned. 

"I'm still glad to know at least one person meant it." She glanced back at herself briefly in the mirror. "J'onn helped me pick out the dress, and Wally made a show of coming in earlier, but they don't really count." 

"Why not?" 

"Because they're J'onn and Wally," she replied, frowning at her reflection. Alfred just watched her, knowing full well that what he saw in that mirror was completely different from what she saw. He cleared his throat quietly. 

"I'll escort you downstairs then, miss." 

"…right." 

Taking one last look in the mirror, Benjamina followed Alfred down the hall and stairs to the ballroom. The hall was already almost full by the time she entered. She glanced around the room, and plotted a stubborn course to Bruce's side. Ignoring the glances and hungry looks she was getting, she moved to her guardian and latched onto his arm. 

"Hi Brucey!" she exclaimed, putting on her best 'aren't-I-just-the-cutest-little-thing?' face. 

"Ah, Benjamina," Bruce said, laughing. He smiled down at her, his smile just as false as her own. There was an unspoken code for behavior at galas—shortly, nothing like they are normally. If Benjamina ever acted like herself at one of these things, half the men in the room would already have bloody noses or worse by now. "We were just talking about you." 

"Were you now?" she giggled. Through six years of practice, she had this whole 'innocent princess' thing down to a science. 

"This is your charge, Mr. Wayne? My, isn't she the cutest little thing," spoke a new voice. 

Benjamina looked up at the woman Bruce was talking to and immediately got a series of chills going down her spine. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty—she was gorgeous, and young—but there was just… something about her… She was a tall, pale woman, dressed completely in black. Around her shoulders was a long, silk scarf that was just as appealing as her dress itself. Her hair was the colour of midnight, and held into a bun in the back of her head by a pair of chopsticks. It wasn't her outfit that made her so mysterious though. It was her eyes that stuck out the most—the most haunting deep red eyes Benjamina had ever seen, highly defined by black eyeliner and dark eye shadow. Those eyes… they seemed to pierce into her very soul… 

"Benjamina, this is Devine Hope, head of G.R. Keron Publishing," Bruce said, breaking Benjamina out of her daze. "Ms. Hope, this is my charge, Benjamina." 

"Miss Stewart is it? Well, hello, darling," Ms. Hope said pleasantly, bowing slightly to Benjamina. Benjamina, being at a loss to what to do, bowed back. 

"Hello, ma'am…" 

"Oh, just call me Devine, dear. 'Ma'am' makes me seem so old." 

"All right, Devine… It's nice to meet you…" 

"The same to you, dear. Oh… you have lovely eyes," Devine observed. "Do they run in your family?" she asked curiously. 

Benjamina was taken off guard by the question. No one asked about her family so casually—ever. Even Amy knew better than to press for information on Benjamina's blood relatives. This entire situation had put her in an awkward position. She could just lie or shoot down the topic, but every time she looked into Devine's eyes it was like looking in J'onn's, but creepier. It was like she knew everything that entered Benjamina's mind before Benjamina did. What was she supposed to say? 

"…yes, I guess," Benjamina mumbled in reply. "I remember my father having eyes like mine."

"Ah…" Devine smiled knowingly. "I bet he must have been a very strong man, to give his daughter a name so close to a such a strong boy's name." 

"I— I guess." 

Benjamina had thought there could be nothing more uncomfortable than keeping her temper bottled up with Calvin in class, and otherwise. Oh, what she'd give to be with that idiot right now instead of this woman… 

"Well, Benjamina's father was quite a man," Bruce interjected. "Did you know him?" 

Devine laughed. "I'm afraid not, I'm just good at guessing personalities." 

"Ah ha… You'd make quite a fortuneteller, Ms. Hope." 

"I think being the head of a business makes me one already," Devine replied. "Oh, what a lovely song…" Devine mused, looking towards the small band Bruce had hired for the gala. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Wayne. Very nice to meet you, Benjamina dear." 

"Same to you, Devine..." 

__

I think, Benjamina added mentally. 

Looking at Benjamina knowingly, Devine walked away from Gothem's richest bachelor and his young charge. Benjamina watched her approach an extremely tall man with green hair pulled into a neat rat-tail, and the two of them move out onto the floor to dance. 

"Who—who _was_ that?" Benjamina whispered to Bruce. 

"I don't know," Bruce mumbled back. "That's what I was trying to figure out before you came over, Benjamina dear." 

"Bruce, she's not normal—" 

"We'll talk later," Bruce cut her off, putting his party face back on and smiling at the group that was waving him over. 

"But Bruce—" 

"After," he grumbled. "I promise." 

Bruce headed over to the group of CEOs and their respective dates. In the little circle was Arnold Balthasar, a roly-poly old owner of a very prestigious computer company, his much younger date Natalie Rogers, Norville and Wesley Lupa, twin brothers who had inherited their mother's advertising company, Olga Lupa, their younger sister who practically ran everything for them, and Collin Butlertron IV, the senior vice president of a manufacturing company. Bruce wasn't really fond of any of these people, save Olga who seemed to have half a brain more than the rest. Still, he smiled politely, preparing the rehearsed list of small talk for conversation. 

"Well, Bruce, you seem to be getting chummy with that CEO from G.R. Keron, eh?" said Mr. Balthasar, nudging Bruce in the ribs. 

This topic wasn't exactly on his list, but he should have known it was coming, he chided himself. 

Bruce forced a grin. "She's an amazing woman, and her personality's not half bad either." 

The little circle, all save Olga, laughed. 

"Well, any woman should feel honoured to speak so casually with _the_ Bruce Wayne," Natalie said in adoration. "Though, I did see a miniature one clinging to your arm through part of that conversation." 

"That'd be my foster child, Benjamina," Bruce answered simply. 

"Foster child?" Norville Lupa asked, one eyebrow raising. 

"Well, Bruce, how would you feel if a young, handsome, rich gentlemen offered to take her off your hands once she gets a little older?" his twin Wesley asked, puffing out his chest. 

"As soon as I find one, I'll let you know." 

Olga laughed at that one. 

"You idiot, you can't date a fourteen year old. She's hardly more than a child," Olga chided, whacking her brother upside the head. Wesley cringed, chest deflating and then some. "Besides, both of the women Bruce were talking with were hopeless causes." 

"Oh?" Bruce asked curiously. 

"Look over there," Olga gestured to Devine dancing with the green-haired man. "See that guy she's dancing with? That's the next owner of G.R. Keron Publishing." 

"_That's_ James Keron?" Neville asked. "Jeez, he looks like a loser." 

"Considering he looks ten times better than you in a tux, that's saying something," Olga replied, glaring at her older brother. Neville, whose ego was shattered just as much as his twin's, kept quiet after that. 

"Olga, they hardly look like just an owner-employee relationship," Bruce commented. 

"Probably because they aren't." 

"How so?" 

"For the love of God, Bruce, don't be an idiot. A successful business that hasn't even been around for a decade gets a new _female_ CEO _just_ as the son is about to take over? And they _just_ happen to be dating? Excuse me for being cynical, but that's just a little too coincidental." 

"Olga, you've got to admit, she's got a head for business." 

"Believe me, it's just a plus sid… Hello, what have we here?" 

Bruce turned around and was caught between smacking his forehead and killing the ice sculpture near him. 

Off to the side of the dance floor, Benjamina stood successfully putting off the "touch-me-and-die" vibe. To her, this entire gala was no different than a high school dance. Hormone-obsessed males would ask her to dance or try to make sweet talk, and she'd shoot them down while other females would chat jealously in plane sight about how crazy she was. For all Benjamina cared, they could _have_ all the men in the building, save Bruce and Alfred. 

"Excuse me, miss," said a new voice just as another song began. "May I have this dance?" 

Let the games begin. 

Benjamina was just about to tell the guy off when she looked up to see whom it was. She wasn't expecting to see a pierced face look back at her. 

"…Is something wrong, Miss Stewart?" the tall, green haired man who was with Devine earlier asked. "I'm sorry to be so forward, but Devine was telling me about you, and I thought I'd find out if what she said was true for myself." He bowed slightly. "I'm James Keron." 

What was with all the bowing? Still, Benjamina bowed back. 

"A pleasure…" she replied quietly. 

"Would you care to dance, Miss Stewart?" 

All the usual responses died in her throat in front of this man. His friendly dark red eyes under an eyebrow piercing just unnerved her. She had to say something—anything—to keep herself from looking like a fool. 

"I don't… know how," she managed to stutter out. "I don't waltz well." 

Mr. Keron smiled. "Neither do I." 

With that, he took Benjamina's small, dark hand and led her out on the floor. While her mind screamed in protest, the message never quite made it to the rest of her body. The entire ballroom watched in shock as Mr. Keron put Bruce's fiery foster child into position to dance as if she were a rag doll. 

"Now your left hand goes into my right… My left arm around your waist, and your right arm on my left… See?" 

Silently, Benjamina nodded. 

"Just follow my lead, then if we look stupid, you have someone to blame it on," he told her with a friendly wink. Letting herself be guided by Mr. Keron, she still kept quiet. 

For seeming so scary at first glance, Mr. Keron wasn't what she thought he would be at all. Though his face was completely pierced and hair dyed green and black like he was still stuck in his rebellious teenage years, his smile was always friendly. Mr. Keron had to have been in his mid-to-early twenties, but he didn't flaunt the age difference on Benjamina. Actually, for a man so young and so close to inheriting a fortune and a company, he hardly seemed snooty. And even though he had to be the tallest man Benjamina had ever seen, he never looked down upon her. 

"How tall are you?" Benjamina asked suddenly, once she regained her voice. 

"Ah, so you _do_ talk," Mr. Keron said with a smile. "Six foot eleven." 

"You and Devine are so tall… Are you related?" 

"No," he said, spinning Benjamina out, "but we will be soon." 

"You're engaged?" 

"Have been for seven months now." He pulled her back in. "Ah… Just don't tell anyone, we only announced it three weeks ago." 

"Why?" 

"Oh, you must know what it's like being the child of a rich man. All those social rules and regulations that everyone seems to break themselves, but rants endlessly about if anyone else does. Almost everyone in this field leads a double life, or else they'd go crazy from the boredom." 

"You have no idea," she mumbled. 

"You seem to, though." Benjamina fell silent. "Well, you know a bit about me. What can I ask about you, Miss Stewart?" 

"You can ask me to get off your foot." 

"Well, there's that, but I was thinking more on a personal level. How about this: why are you here?" 

She paused, frowning slightly. "Bruce is my guardian. I'm expected to make an appearance." 

"When I was your age, I would have rather been beaten with a broom handle than come to something like this," Mr. Keron laughed. 

"Trust me, Mr. Keron, I didn't have that option." 

Mr. Keron smiled slightly. "Maybe fate has a reason for you to be here tonight." 

"…like what?" 

"If everyone knew that, we wouldn't worry about it nearly so much. Imagine if we did know: people would stop living and taking chances because they would know what was going to happen anyway… Where's the excitement in that?" 

A few seconds after the song ended, Mr. Keron stopped and pulled his hands away from Benjamina. He really wasn't that scary looking—not up close. At least, his eyes weren't as haunting as his fiancee's. 

"It was nice dancing with you, Benjamina." 

"Yeah… it was a nice change." 

He took both of her hands in his. "May fate find you and treat you well." 

"Thank you…" she mumbled. 

After letting go of her hands, he bowed again and began back over to his fiancee. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, and she reached up to take his hand with her free hand as if she was expecting him to do that. 

"Well?" Devine asked. 

He grinned. 

"You were right on the money, darling, as always." 

"Thank you, dear." 

*** 

"Hey! Hey, you! You can't be here, this is private property and a private part—eep!" The guard outside of Wayne Manor's gate was picked up by the throat by a rough black man. "Please… please don't hurt me!" 

"Then let me pass, I've got a friend here." 

The man dropped the guard, who scrambled to his post. Nervously, the guard started opening the gate, making a mental note of the man so he could report the incident after. He was middle-aged, and looked like he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a long time. A raggedy beard covered most of his face, so the only trait the guard could make out were the man's bright neon green eyes. 

"Now we're talking," the man said gruffly, entering once the gate opened. As soon as he was about half way up the driveway, the guard frantically pushed the warning button to the mansion. 

*** 

"Would you excuse me for a moment, Miss Centreniel?" 

"Sure, love. But come back soon!" 

Bruce flashed his famous Bruce Wayne smile. "Of course." 

Bruce moved out into the hallway, and checked it to see if anyone was around. Seeing it was empty, he pulled his tie out from his jacket to check the blinking, vibrating little clip. Hurriedly, he moved over to the bookcase and pushed it open to the Batcave. He descended the stairs into the Cave quickly and went right to Alfred at the computer. 

"What is it?" Bruce asked, switching into his Batman mentality. 

"Sir, he's arrived." 

Bruce stared at the computer screen image brought to him by the security camera posted outside. 

"…shit. I knew this would happen." 

"Shall I send the girl to him?" 

"No," he ordered immediately, snapping his head towards his butler. "She's not to know he's here, not yet." 

"Sir…!" 

Bruce looked back at the monitor just in time to see Benjamina close the door of the mansion behind her as she moved outside. 

He slammed his hands down onto the desk. 

"Damn it!" 

*** 

Benjamina stood outside on the front step, letting the wind ruffle her hair and her dress. It was so hot inside, and the night air was so brisk tonight. Plus, it was much quieter outside—much easier to let her mind wander. 

__

'May fate find you and treat you well…' 

What had Mr. Keron meant by that? It was almost as if he knew something important was going to happen tonight. Benjamina crossed her arms and leaned against the doorpost. Right, that was going to happen. 

"Ben—Benjamina?" 

Benjamina's head shot up, and her entire body began to tremble. In two seconds, six whole years of learning to continue, to carry on, to survive became void. 

"D-Dad…?" 

****

Notes: Finally! An update! ^__^ Don't mind me while I happy dance for a while. 

Chapter five outline going up until actual chapter five is recovered from my dead computer… ::twitches:: 

This was actually one of the chapters I've been wanting to write since the story started. The first few chapters were more of the exposition: setting up new characters, personalities, settings, relationships, who-hates/loves/adores/indifferent towards-who-because type stuff. Now—oh now!—it should start to pick up. There's only one more really important character left to introduce (unless things change, which they very well may ^^;;). Other than that… plot power! 

Hopefully there won't be another huge gap like last time. As I'm finally at the point I want to be, there probably won't. Still… ::passes out "Pray for me!" reminders:: 

Special thanks to MooSe for giving me permission to use/alter her character Devi (Devine). 

As always, please review! 

~JenJen-chan


End file.
